


You Have No Idea What You Do To Me, Baby.

by irwin8hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 16 yr old luke - Freeform, 21 yr old Michael, Babysitter Michael, Frustrated Luke, Innocent Luke, Little Luke, Luke sleeps a lot, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Scared Luke, Self-Discovery, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Virginity Loss, fem luke, kindof not really, pengy witnesses too much, pillow humping, underage in some countries i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin8hemmings/pseuds/irwin8hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's parents hire Michael to babysit Luke while they are on a business trip for a week; cuteness ensues.  Luke has the mindset of a 6 year old, with the body (and urges) of the 16 year old he is.  Michael finds himself having to... explain some things to his "little" companion.  </p><p>Or, Luke is too innocent to notice that his naivety turns Michael the fuck on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke was sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying the eggs Mommy had made for him and humming happily to himself.  

Pengy was sitting next to him in his designated spot and enjoying the fresh, warm summer air that blew through the open kitchen window.

Luke couldn't help himself from getting excited and bouncing happily in his chair as he ate.  His parents were going on a week-long business trip, leaving that morning, and Luke would be free to do anything he wanted.

Now, for any other 16-year-old boy, this would mean a whole week filled with parties, and alcohol snuck from _that_ cupboard every household had.  But Luke had some... different interests.

It wasn't anyone's fault that Luke still carried his beloved stuffed penguin, "Pengy" around everywhere, or he preferred to wear skirts instead of pants, that was just how he was.

He wasn't treated differently by his parents when he was growing up, he just always gravitated more towards the ladies section.

But that wasn't all that was different about Luke, he was also quite innocent and needy when it came to most things.  As much as he thought he was a "big boy", and that he could take care of himself for the week, his parents knew he couldn't survive for a day without needing help.

So, much to Luke's dismay, his parents had hired a babysitter to come stay with him for the week.

 

* * *

 

"Luke, I know you are a big boy now, but you still don't know how to take care of yourself."  His mother, Liz, was trying to gently tell Luke of their plans to get him a babysitter.

"Mom, that's not fair!  You said that I could invite Calum over and we could have sleepovers and that Joy would make sure I was ok!"  Luke started to get teary eyed.

"Sweetheart, Calum is on vacation now and Joy can't watch you anymore.  We are only doing this because we love you, please don't cry, baby."  Liz handed Luke his penguin and carded her hand through his hair lovingly.

Luke grabbed Pengy from Liz and wrapped his arms around the fluffy penguin harshly, squeezing the life from the stuffed toy.

"C'mon, kiddo, I know you'll have a great time.  You're still gonna be the boss of the house, you'll just have someone there to, y'know, smooth out the edges.  Make sure you are eating, and sleeping and showering." Luke's dad, Andy came in to try and console his boy.

Luke frowned harder at his dad's words, "Still not fair."  Luke huffed  and stood up, stomping his way to his room.

***

"Pengy, why do mommy and daddy have to get a babysitter for me?  It not fair, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself!"  Luke was lying on his bed, talking to and playing with Pengy's small flippers.

Luke rolled over onto his tummy and yawned, pulling Pengy closer into his chest for a snuggle.  He was still mad that his parents didn't think he was a big enough boy to be alone for the week, but he was also kind of tired from crying and having his little temper tantrum.

"We'll have fun, Pengy," Luke mumbled sleepily to the stuffed toy, "Won't let some babysitter ruin this week will we?"  He turned over onto his right side defiantly with a small 'humph', and drifted off into a nap.

***

When Luke woke up from his nap, it was because he could hear his mommy calling for him from downstairs.  It was then that he remembered that a babysitter would be showing up soon.  Luke looked out of his window and saw the big car that was going to be taking his parents and all of their suitcases to the airport.

His room was directly above the garage, and he could see the whole street from his window.  Right now, he could see his daddy loading things into the van, and mommy was out there with him.  

Luke didn't really feel like going all the way downstairs, so he opened his window and shouted out to his parents, "Bye, mommy, bye daddy!" He sounded happy again, and was smiling and waving to his parents.

"Bye, Lukey.  Be a good boy for us while we're gone, I know you will, sweetheart!" Luke smiled at his mommy's words because he knew he was a good boy.  He would try his best to make mommy and daddy proud when they got back.

"Goodbye, Luke.  Have fun and be safe, we'll be back this time next week!"  Luke heard his daddy say goodbye as he was closing the side sliding doors of the van.  Luke kept waving to them as they drove away in the van.

Just as he lost sight of them, he got a text from his mommy, it said, 'Michael should arrive in about half an hour, he's going to be staying with you this week to watch you.  Text me or your father if you need anything Xx.'

Luke gasped out loud as he read the text, and then he read it again so Pengy could hear it, "Pengy, can you believe this?!  It's Michael!  Michael's gonna be my babysitter!"  Luke lifted Pengy by his flipper and spun him around the room.

Luke flopped onto his bed, tummy first, with Pengy.  He was so excited to have Michael over!  Luke didn't want to tell anyone, not even his mommy, but he really liked Michael.  Like, he _like_ liked Michael.  It made his tummy tingle to think of him and he felt his cheeks get warm.  

Luke checked the clock beside his bed, still half an hour to go untill Michael arrived.

Mikey, as Luke liked to fondly call him, lived 3 doors down and was in his 3rd year of university.  He was 21, and he had dyed black hair.  

Luke liked Mikey's hair a lot.  He always wanted to touch it, but he never got up the courage to ask if he could, plus, Calum said that he shouldn't ask to touch someone's hair if you don't know them well.

He wished that he knew Michael really well, like, best friend well.  That way they could have sleepovers, and share secrets, and maybe Luke would tell Mikey about his crush on him and then they could kiss on the cheek.

Luke blushed and giggled at the thought, he felt tingles in his tummy again, but these ones were different, they were lower, and they felt good.  

He only got these tingles when he thought grown up thoughts, like kissing.  He felt naughty for even thinking it, but he loved the feelings he got from the tingles.  

Sometimes, Luke would get so many tingles, that it made his boy parts do things.  But that only happened when he thought of really grown up things, like kissing on the lips... with Michael.

Luke made a noise at the thought and then gasped as he looked down, his boy parts were standing up again!  

He had very mixed feelings about when this happened, for one, he felt _so_ naughty, no one ever really told him it was bad if his thingy got hard, but he just felt _naughty_.  Two, the only way his boy parts would go back to normal was if he humped around on his pillow untill something happened, but then he got all tired and shaky, and felt lonely and sad after.  

But it felt so good on his thingy when he sat on his pillow.  He felt like he was sitting on a cloud, a cloud that made his thingy feel so good that it squirted yucky juice everywhere (Luke knew the juice was yucky because he tasted a bit once; it was yucky).

The clock said that he had 20 whole minutes untill Mikey came over, and Luke knew that he couldn't leave his thingy all hard, and tingly.

The bulge was noticeable from under his skirt, and when Luke lifted up his skirt to look, he could see that his boy parts were coming out of the top of his blue lace panties!  These were his favourite ones but they were getting dribbled on by his naughty thingy.

If Luke knew one thing it was that the yucky boy part juice stained everything.  

He looked at Pengy to see what he thought of the situation, Pengy was sitting by Luke's favourite pillow to do his naughty things on, Luke agreed, he should make his boy parts happy before Mikey gets here.  

He lifted Pengy from his favourite pillow and gingerly placed him onto another at the head of his bed.  Luke sat up on his knees, and could feel his balls pressing into the comforter.  

As he brought the pillow down between his legs, he noticed that his skirt was obscuring the view.  Luke didn't know why, but his boy parts always felt the best when he could see them rubbing into his pillow.

He pulled the front hem of the skirt up and tucked it into the waistband, perfect, now he could see his whole thingy; it was all red at the tip and the yucky juice was slowly trickling out of it too.

"Oh no, Pengy look," Luke gestured to his "thingy", "This means my boy parts are super tingly and I need to use my pillow before Michael gets here."

He briefly entertained the thought of having Michael walk in and see him being naughty like this; part of Luke thought that he shouldn't think of things like that, but another, bigger part of him secretly wanted that to happen.

Luke's cock gave an interested twitch as he sat down onto his pillow, straddling it.  He let out a broken ' _Ooh_ ' at the feeling, and grabbed Pengy's flipper with one hand, and bed sheets with another.

He wasn't unpracticed in the art of pillow humping, Luke just had very sensitive "boy parts", and jutted about everywhere when something felt particularly good.

Luke dragged his hips up and down on his pillow, moaning like a girl and breathing heavily through his nose.

"Feels so good, Pengy.  Ugh-gosh, l-love making my boy parts happy."  He stuttered, out of breath, and pulled Pengy into him, holding it to his side with one arm as the other kept the pillow in place as Luke pressed and twisted into the soft, downy fabric.

He looked over at the clock through hooded eyes, 5 minutes untill Mikey comes.  This made Lukey go a bit faster, bouncing more than rocking.

"O-oh man,  so, so good! P-Pengy, it's coming!"  Luke had the penguin in a strong grasp, and moved to fully hug it has he neared his orgasm.

"Mmh, my thingy's gonna explode!  Feels really nice, wow!" He burrowed his face into Pengy's short fur as soon as he felt his tummy get knotty.

Luke's back started to arch and he grinded down harder into the pillow as the buildup deepened even more.

"Uh, uh ,uh, _uh_!  P-Pengy, o-oh."  Lukey finished with a quiet 'oh' and slumped into Pengy, tired and warn out again.

He could feel his small body shaking lightly from exertion and his boy parts get nice and soft again.  He felt sticky and sweaty and he wanted a hug.

But Lukey didn't get too sad because he had Pengy.  He clutched the stuffed animal close and curled around it on his bed, cuddling it as he closed his eyes.

Luke desperately wished he had Mikey there though, to give him cuddles like Pengy could.  But he was so sleepy that he forgot Michael was due to arrive any second.

He just curled around Pengy even more and mumbled, "That felt so great, Pengy.  M' boy parts are all better now.  No more tingles."  

Then he closed his eyes and had a second nap of the day.  For a "big boy" he sure did sleep a lot.

When Michael walked into Luke's room he was hit with an onslaught of emotions at the sight of his little Lukey before him.

One, he looked so adorable cuddled up to his stuffed penguin on the middle of his bed in his little skirt.  Mikey just wanted to scoop him up and let Luke sleep on his chest all day.

But, two, he noticed that Luke was sweaty and there was a pillow under him covered in cum... Michael had never gotten harder faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Luke awoke to the soft sound of light knocking.  Opening his eyes and yawning, he saw Michael standing in the threshold of his room.

"Hey, Mikey."  Luke yawned again and lifted up a curled fist to rub at his eyes.  He didn't think much about hiding the evidence from his little endeavour, and didn't bother to clean any of his own cum off of the pillow or re-situate his skirt.

"Hey, Lukey, taking a nap?"  Mikey had his hands in his jean pockets and one shoulder leant against the wooden doorframe.

Luke sat up in his bed and nodded, yawning again as he scooted up to the head of his bed and smiled once his brain clued in that Mikey had finally arrived.

"'M so excited, Mikey!  We're gonna have so much fun!"  Luke squealed from his spot on the bed and Mike chuckled because he forgot how adorable Luke was when he was excited.

Then he thought about why he was so god damned turned on and willed his boner to go down.  Why did he get hard from looking at Luke that way?  He really couldn't find an answer. 

"Mikey come sit."  Lukey said and patted the spot beside him on the bed. "I got a new stuffy who you have to meet, his name is Pengy.  He's a penguin."

Mike came and sat down on the bed beside Luke.  Luke was in the middle of the top with his legs crossed while Michael was just sitting on the edge and smiling fondly at him.

"Wow, Lukey boy, he's very nice." Luke blushed at the pet name because it made him feel super nice and warm and fuzzy whenever Mikey called him names like that.  Baby boy was his favourite though.

"Thanks, Mikey.  Umm, can we have some lunch please?  My tummy is growling."  Luke attempted to change the conversation but his tummy was really growling and Michael laughed when he heard the noise.

"Of course, Lukey, any requests from my favourite sous chef?"  Luke's eyes lit up for two of two reasons, one because he knew Mikey would make them Mac and cheese, and two because he would get to help him in the kitchen because he was a _sous_ _chef_.  He didn't really understand French but it was a very important job that he took very seriously.

"Can we make Mac and cheese, please?!"  Luke was practically bouncing on the bed with excitement.  Mike's mind went a different way when he saw Luke bouncing up and down, but he pushed the thoughts away and ruffled Luke's hair, agreeing to the proposal of Mac and cheese. 

***

"Alright, Lukey, the water is boiling so stand back ok, don't want you to get hurt." Mike warned and Luke nodded, stepping back a few feet from the stove as Mikey added the uncooked pasta and stirred.

"When can I help?"

"When the pasta is cooked, you can add cheese and butter and milk, ok?"

"M Kay, can I grate cheese now?"

"Sure thing, but let me get the grater out for you, it could cut you if you're not careful."  Michael turned from the pasta to one of the higher cupboards in Luke's kitchen to get the grater.  

Luke skipped off to the fridge to find some cheese, cheddar in particular. He like it more than other cheese, and he was Mikey's sous chef, so he could choose.

"I got some cheese Mikey, it's cheddar.  Cheddar is mine and Pengy's favorite cheese!"  Luke smiled and let Michael open the cheese.

"That's great, Lukey.  I like cheddar to. You know how to grate the cheese without hurting yourself right?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then, you and Pengy can grate some cheese, and the macaroni should be ready for it in a few." 

Luke got to work, being careful to go slow and steady with the cheese.  It was going pretty good until Luke pressed to hard while grating and a chunk of cheese fell off of the block and Luke's hand pressed right into the grater.

It really wasn't much of a cut at all, just a small shaving of skin came off but Luke was a lot more sensitive than most boys his age.

Mike heard the gasp and small cry of "owie!" and turned around to see Luke clutching his right pointer finger to his chest.

"Oh, Lukey boy, what did you do?"  Michael walked over with his eyebrows furrowed in concern for the small boy.  Luke wouldn't last a second on his own, no way.

"Cut myself, Mikey.  'N it hurts."  Luke pouted and small sobs chopped up his words.  He held his hand out to Michael, looking up at him with big, hurt eyes.

"Aw, it's ok, baby boy.  It's nothing a bandaid and a kiss won't fix."  Mikey said with a wry smile, trying to cheer Luke up again.  

Luke felt his cheeks heat slightly at the mention of "baby boy" but felt better when Mikey said he would get a bandaid and a kiss.

"Alright, Lukey, go sit down and I'll get you a pretty bandaid."

Luke went to grab Pengy and sit on his breakfast stool, swirling around slowly while he waited for Michael to return with a bandaid.

He came back with a pretty yellow and pink Hello Kitty bandaid.  Then, as promised, Mikey placed a few soft kissed around the bandaid.

Luke made a small noise and blushed a deep shade of red.  He was smiling like a star though, and Mikey couldn't help himself from cooing a little bit.

"I think that the pasta's ready for the cheese now, Lukey.  Do you wanna pour it in?"

"Yes please."

Luke grabbed the bowl of grated cheese and brought it to the pot, shaking everything in and stirring it all together.  Mikey added butter and milk while Luke kept stirring.

"That looks great, Lukey!  Go sit down and I'll serve it."  

Luke skipped away, going to follow Mikey's requests.  He was soon brought a steaming bowl of mac and cheese.

"Mmm, smells good, Mikey." Luke brought his stuffed penguin up to the bowl as well. "Pengy thinks it smells delicious!"  He said, elongating the "e" sound.  Luke dug into his lunch, while Michael made himself a sandwich, watching the younger boy swing his legs back and forth while he ate.  Luke could not keep still, unless he was napping of course, and that was a lot.

"So, Lukey boy," Michael began. "What are we going to do after lunch?"

"Well, Pengy and I usually take a nap after lunch because sometimes I get tired in the morning, but today I slept lots so I'm not sure what we should do."

Luke looked at Michael expectantly, like he would come up with something to do, but, truthfully, Mikey wasn't too well versed in the art of babysitting 16 year olds who were 6 on the inside.

"I don't know, baby, how about we watch a movie?"

Luke's eyes lit up, "Can I pick?  Pretty please!"

Michael couldn't help the audible coo that slipped from his lips at how cute Luke looked.  If it wasn't for how weirdy turned on he got at Luke's naivety, he would probably just look after him like an older brother.  Letting Luke take a nap on his chest was definitely on the to-do list for the week.

"Of course, but first go put your dishes in the sink and meet me on the couch."

Luke took off, speeding towards the sofa after basically throwing his plate into the sink with an obnoxious clatter.  Michael chuckled at how childish Luke was, not that it surprised him anymore, but it still made him laugh at how such a gangly teen boy could entice such strange feelings from him- a grown man.  

But, nevertheless, Mike wasn't complaining, especially when he saw Luke curled up in the corner of the couch, head leaning on the armrest and Pengy tightly fitted into his elbow and simultaneously in his neck as well.  

"Getting comfy, Lukey?"  Mikey ruffled his hair as he walked past to turn on the TV.

"Mhm, very comfy."  It was a small, quiet answer, half muffled by something which Michael knew was Pengy's fur.  He wondered if any of Luke's cum had ended up on the beloved stuffy.  Then he shook the thoughts away because now was not the time to get a hard-on.

"So, uh, which movie, Luke?"  Michael awkwardly shifted his stance, the intrusive thoughts of Luke's masturbation session seeping into his mind again. 

"Dunno, wanna watch something scary though."  Now this surprised Michael.

He turned around to look at the small boy, puzzled.  But there was no hint of a joke.

"You sure, Lukey?  It will be scary..."

"I know that, that's why I want to watch it.  I'm allowed to watch movies up to 14+.  Mommy said."

"Oh, ok, well, if you're sure then I guess we could...?"  Michael then watched Luke proceed to do another small happy dance with his penguin.  Luke looked like he wanted to, and Michael did enjoy watching the odd horror film once in awhile, so, who could it hurt?

Michael was still suspicious of Luke's motives (even though he knew that the 16 year old had absolutely none) throughout the opening credits of, at Luke's request, The Ring.  He looked over at the small boy, cuddled into the corner with his stuffed penguin, Luke looked surprisingly ok.

Within the first five minutes, though, Luke had migrated into Michael's side and nuzzled under his arm.  The older boy had no qualms about being this close to Luke, but he was a bit worried about him.  He felt like he was letting a six year old watch a horror movie.

Luke wasn't jumping at the smallest thing, or screaming or shaking, so Michael didn't think he needed to turn the movie off, but he knew that Luke would want to act like a "big boy" and might not tell him if he was scared.

"Lukey?"  He gently rubbed the skin of Luke's arm under his hand.

No response, maybe he didn't hear Michael over the sound of the movie.

"Lukey?  Are you ok?  We can turn the movie off if you want?"

Still no answer.  This time he looked down at his left arm where Luke was hiding under and saw that he was pale as a sheet and couldn't take his eyes off of the TV.  

"Oh, no, baby!"   He immediately picked him up and turned him away from the movie screen, putting Luke onto his chest and petting his hair.  Luke must've been in shock from the movie because he wasn't crying, only staring at the television with a look of complete horror on his face.  

Mike felt horrible as soon as he saw the poor boy's face, knowing full well he shouldn't have let him watch a horror film.

"It's ok, Lukey, I've got you.  'M so sorry for letting you watch that."  He pressed Luke's head into his neck and rubbed his back a bit.  He felt a bit better when Luke started to sob, it meant that he wasn't in complete shock anymore and he was able to move and talk.   

"Shh, baby, I'm here.  Nothing is coming to get you, it's ok."  Mike whispered.  Luke was now shaking and crying in Michael's arms, he pushed himself further into the older boy's neck.  Mike turned off the movie and switched the channel to an aquarium.  

Luke continued to cry and sniffle into Michael's shirt, clinging to the fabric with astounding strength.  He could not pull the boy off of him to look at his face.  

"Look at me, baby boy, need to see your face."  Mike gently cooed, trying to lift Luke's face up with his finger under his chin.  Luke only made a _very_ distressed noise and pressed his face into Michael's neck even harder.  

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry," Mike pressed an experimental kiss to the scared, younger boy's forehead, "It's ok now, you're ok."

Michael kept trying to soothe Luke, and after a few minutes Luke's sobs stopped and it was only his breathing that was still a bit erratic.

"Shh, baby, can you look at me now?"  Mike tried again, and Luke slowly peeped his head out of the crook of Mikey's neck, and then, once he deemed the coast clear enough, he brought his head up to the older boy's level.

Michael cautiously brought his hand up to Luke's face, gingerly wiping away the tears and running his hands through his fluffy hair.  Luke let out a couple gasps and harsh intakes of breath, just because of the panic he went through, but looked fine otherwise.   

"How do you feel, Lukey?"  Michael posed the question softly and kept the hand carding through the younger boy's hair because it seemed to calm him some.  

Luke could only manage a scared whimper before more tears filled his eyes and threatened to overflow again.  He ducked back down into Michael's comforting embrace, nestling back into his neck.  Michael felt as though he had already failed Luke at protecting him, and all he had done was practically scar him for life and now Luke wouldn't let go of his neck.  

Mikey still didn't mind it, he would always comfort Luke, whenever, wherever.  He felt strangely protective over the young-ish boy.  As much as Luke made him weirdly horny, he also felt like he wanted to shield him from the bad stuff in the world, keep him completely innocent and happy.

"Baby?"  Michael tried the word on his tongue, it was nice, and fitted Luke well.

Luke did seem to perk up at this pet name, Mikey could feel heat emanating from Luke's cheeks onto his neck, and smirked to himself.

"Yea?"  The reply was timid, but at least Luke was talking now.

"Are you mad at me?"  Michael inquired.

"No, no, 'm not mad at you, I thought it wasn't gonna be _that_ scary."  Luke said sheepishly.

Michael gave a hum of acknowledgement. "I'm glad I caught that when I did, I feel so bad you watched that, baby boy.  I don't want to think about what could've happened if I didn't see you panicking.  You're too precious, don't deserve to get scared like that."  He spoke into Luke's hair.

Luke nodded from under Mikey's chin.  "How 'bout no more grown-up scary movies."

"Good idea, Lukey.  No more scary movies."

The two sat like that, Luke warm and snug in Michael's embrace, and Michael holding Luke onto his chest as the younger boy calmed down further.

"How about some dinner, Lukey?  It's almost 7:00 and your mom said she wants you in bed by 9:00."

An impertinent whine left Luke's lips. "Don't wanna go to bed at 9.  Wanna stay up late... with you, Mikey."  The last part was quiet, almost like an afterthought, But Mike heard it loud and clear.  

Truthfully, he would love to stay up all night with the younger boy, delve deep inside his innocent mind and rummage through for the things that make him tick.  Unsheathe what Luke thinks about at night, how much he doesn't know about his own body.  But he wanted to play his cards right, make sure Luke trusts him before fulfilling any personal sexual fantasies to do with Luke.  

He would never use Luke as a play toy of sorts, it would be a mutual payoff: Michael gets to touch on his weird side that wants to fuck a 16 year old boy that still says things like 'mommy' and carries a stuffed penguin around everywhere, and Luke would get to jack off properly and actually have a clue at what he was doing to himself.  

Michael realized he hadn't answered Luke after the boy poked his head out of his hiding spot, looking curious.  

"Oh, right, well, as I said, your mommy told me that 9 was your bedtime.  Aren't you tired at all, Luke?"

"No."  Luke said unconvincingly and yawned, disproving his point.

Michael smiled at the softness of Luke, inside and out.  "Yes you are, baby.  I can tell, don't lie to me, Luke, you're not good at it."

Luke frowned and grumbled before leaning his head against Michael's warm chest once again.  Yawning into his shirt and curling his fist around some loose fabric at the bottom.  It was too cute for Michael to handle, but he kept his cool, only petting Luke's head calmingly, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They both needed to eat some dinner, but Luke was slack against Mike's chest, which was mission accomplished for him because Luke was asleep on his chest, and he didn't look like he would want to eat much anytime soon.  They had a pretty late lunch anyways.

Michael got up slowly, trying his best not to jostle the sleeping boy who was still attached to him by means of the hem of his shirt, and walked carefully up the flight of stairs to the Hemming's second floor.  

He thought that Luke would not be happy to wake up scared and alone, and Michael didn't want Luke any more stressed than he is, so he opted to lay him down in the guest bed, where Mikey was staying.

He gently placed Luke on top of the duvet, and crept out of the room to find something small he could bring up for them both to eat.  Something light so that Luke wouldn't get a tummy ache while sleeping, but something substantial enough that he wouldn't wake up at 3am, hungry.  

Maybe some yogurt and fruits would be good, yes that did sound good.   Michael crept down the stairs and grabbed whatever fruits he could find along with some vanilla yogurt, 2 bowls and spoons, and crept back upstairs.

He found Luke curled in on himself, still sleeping.  He was cuddling Pengy and had his head smushed into the animals fur.  Michael felt bad waking him, but he had to get Luke to eat something.

He spooned some fruit and yogurt into two bowls, and gently shook Luke awake, offering him one.

Luke was briefly confused as to his surroundings but calmed down immediately after seeing Michael, and a sparkle appeared in his eyes when he saw the food.

Mid way through their little snack, Luke asked for some warm milk because "mommy always made him a glass of it, and it helps him sleep", so Michael went back downstairs to go make some warm milk.

He didn't think on the request too much, but it was kind of relaxing to just care for someone like this.

Michael thought that he could babysit Luke more often, especially if he was this cute and clingy.

Luke drank his milk slowly, petering out at about 3/4 of the way done because his eyes were dropping and he kept spilling it down his shirt.

Michael ended up letting Luke lean into him as he tried to finish drinking, denying any help because he was a "big boy".  

He still got more on his shirt than in his mouth, this resulted in Michael giving Luke one of his shirts to change into because he couldn't sleep in his skirt and his milky shirt.

Luke was a bit too sleep delirious to change himself so Mikey managed to undress and redress him in pyjamas.  He practically slumped in Michael's hands whenever he got the chance, poor boy was drained off all his energy.

Luke was more than asleep when Michael tucked him in and got into bed as well, his face smushed into the pillow, hair every-which-way and Pengy was just out of reach from his little hand.

Mike thought about how he could make Luke happy, and how they could have fun during the week.  It was summer, so Luke would want to be outside, but Mike really wanted to make this an amazing week for him.

An aquarium, what about an aquarium?  Would he like that?  Did Luke even like fish?  Michael would ask him tommorrow.

He couldn't stop thinking about how exceptionally cute Luke would be while excitedly looking at fish, he would have to take so many photos to show Liz.

Michael turned over to admire the sleeping Luke, very cute, but also precious and vulnerable.

He wanted to know what whent on inside that head.  What did someone like Luke think about all day.  Michael didn't really know, but he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I may have lied, this is a little more age play-y than originally thought. oh well (im not complaining).  
> Also updates will be about a week or so apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up with _that_ feeling in his stomach.  It was the feeling that made him squirmy and blushy and made his boy parts stand up.

He looked down to see that he wasn't wearing his skirt, but one of Mikey's shirts, judging by the size and color.  

Luke also noticed that he was in Mikey's bed, right beside him and he had previously been curled up with him.  But now he had to go into his own room to do something about his thingy, it was doing that thing again where it leaked the yucky juice and that would stain Mikey's shirt.

Luke could see a wet patch forming where his small cock was standing up and dribbling precum from under the shirt, his thingy was almost hurting and he knew he would need to use his pillow to make his boy parts happy again.

Michael was still fast asleep, so Luke silently crept out of the room, with Pengy of course, and into his own room.

"Whew!  We made it, Pengy."  Luke plopped himself on his bed with a huff of air, but let out a soft moan at the feeling of his angry cock brushing against the bed sheets.

Luke didn't know what it was but even just thinking about Mikey gave his "thingy" a heartbeat.  This feeling left Luke breathless for a second and his breathing became shallow as he slowly lent further into his mattress, putting more and more pressure onto his leaking dick.  

"P-Pengy, why does this keep happening?  My boy parts really like Mikey I think."  He blushed and smiled, taking Pengy under his arm and sitting back up onto his knees.

"Now, where did my special pillow go?"  Luke said quietly, looking around for his "special" pillow.  It was splotchy and off-white in some areas because of all the caked on cum that had been accumulating over the few months after he realized that humping various soft objects felt good.  

"Pengy, do you see it?"  He asked the stuffy whom he had discarded in order to search under the covers for his pillow.

Luke was starting to get uncomfortable now, whenever he rubbed his thighs together, his balls would catch on the smooth skin and get a little bit of friction.  It felt good, but it was zingy and made him shiver, Luke wasn't sure if he liked it when his little boy parts felt zingy.

He huffed and sat back down in the middle of the mattress, picking Pengy back up with a pout. "'Can't find it, Pengy.  Now what am I supposed to do.  Look," Luke lifted up his, well, Michael's, shirt and gestured to his red cock.

"It's so red and hard and it hurts Pengy.  It's even dripping with the yucky juice.  If I don't make it go back to normal soon, maybe it will stay like this forever!"  Luke worried and gnawed on his fingernails a bit before retracting them because mommy said to stop biting his nail because it was bad.  Luke was a good boy, so he promised not to bite them.

But now was sort of an urgent matter and he didn't know how to make his thingy better without his pillow.  He, rather harshly, set Pengy down between his crossed legs in frustration which resulted in more pressure and friction on his cock.

Luke gasped at the feeling and pushed Pengy's fluffy body against his cock harder.

"O-oh, Pengy, that's really good!"  He whispered in a moan.  The realization that he could use Pengy instead of his pillow dawned on him, but he didn't know how Pengy would feel about being humped and having Lukey's boy parts all over him.

Not to mention the yucky juice, but Luke had to ask because he really needed his boy parts to go soft again before Mikey wakes up.

"Um, Pengy, I was wondering if you would mind if, well, I uh, could I use you instead of my special pillow today?  I really need to, and it would only be for today, or, until I find my pillow..."  Luke trailed off, waiting for some kind of answer.

Luke looked at Pengy's glass eyes and remembered something he heard once, it was something about how friends, real friends, would be there to make you feel happy and good.  Luke thought about how Pengy was his friend and that would mean he should be there to make Luke feel happy and good, this would definitely fit the bill.

He knew that if Pengy was a real person he would want to help Luke, so Luke deduced that Pengy was OK with being a replacement for Luke's favorite pillow for now.

"Thanks, Pengy." Luke placed a small kiss on Pengy's fur before bringing him down between his thighs and situating himself and Pengy's body so that he could hump it properly.

"Mmh, that feels _really_ good..."  Luke let out breathy moans as he started up, thrusting onto Pengy's fuzzy stomach.  It was more of a bounce, and Luke dragged his balls across the plush fabric repeatedly just so he could feel that zingy feeling again.

He decided he liked it as he continued to grind his hips into the stuffed animal with fervor .

Luke's mind began to wander after the first 30 seconds, onto thoughts of Mikey, and how he was in the other room.  If Luke wasn't quiet than Michael would hear him being a naughty boy and humping his stuffed animal.

What would Mikey say if he saw him like this?  For some reason, Luke enjoyed the thought of being reprimanded for his particular actions.  

"Oh my gosh, yes."  Luke elongated the 'e' and humped faster.  His mattress was squeaking in protest to having a full size 16 year old boy ramming himself into it repeatedly.

"P-Pengy, it's gonna happen!  My thingy is gonna explode again."  Luke slumped down onto his stomach, lying with one leg hitched up at an angle and one leg straight back.

He pistoned his hips up and down into the poor toy's little body.  Thoughts of Michael being the one under him swam around in his mind.  

Fabricated images of being able to hump Mikey made Luke go even faster, and made his cock wetter with the precum that was trickling from it's flushed red tip.

"M-Mikey, please, oh- oh god!"  He rotated himself over Pengy as whines left his mouth with every brush of the fabric against his pulsing dick.

"Uh, uh, _uh_ , mmh, yes, Mikey, _ooh_!"  Luke came all over Pengy and a bit onto the bed sheets above and some even went onto his chest.  

Luke's head was all fuzzy when he opened his eyes again and he was cold and covered in his own juices.  Pengy was wet and cum-covered under him, but his thingy was back to it's regular softness.

Luke felt good now, except for feeling a bit lonely and clingy, and a bit naughty.  But that just brought a small smug smile to Luke's cherub features.  

He turned himself over to lay on his back.  He was still wearing Mikey's shirt and it clung to the strings of cum on his chest.  

Luke let out a contented sigh and curled in on himself looking for some comfort, he could always go back and cuddle with Mikey in his bed, but he was too sleepy to do so.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a creak coming from his door.  He turned over and saw a half naked Michael standing there with very wide eyes.

Luke looked again and saw that Mikey's boy parts were standing too! 

"Oh, fuck, uh, hey Luke."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is doubting his sanity and Luke cums again (surprise, surprise).

Mikey fumbled with his words for a few seconds, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry to uh, barge in on you Lukey, I, uh, didn't realize you were... busy."  He said, trying to avert his eyes from the cum covered teen.

"It's OK, Mikey.  I'm not busy, you can come sit with me if you want."  Luke replied happily, completely unaware of the tension between them.

Michael gritted his teeth and gave Luke a forced smile, hoping that the younger boy hadn't noticed his _raging_ boner that was progressively getting worse with every second that Luke smiled innocently up at him through his wet lashes, dried cum on his legs and stuffed animal.  

He even seemed to be breathing hard still.  Deep down, Michael knew that he might be a little fucked up, wanting to stick his dick inside someone barely of legal age, and far from being mentally mature enough to understand sex.  

But it was so _hot_ to him, the thought of getting Luke all spread out for him, begging for it, made him shiver and his dick pulse with delight.

"Y'know what, Luke, I'm just gonna go take a shower," Mike turned on his heel and walked away from Luke's room as fast as possible without looking weird.

Luke was a bit confused to say the least, he didn't know why Mikey didn't want to come sit with him.  Maybe it had something to do with Mikey's boy parts standing up inside his boxers.  Luke noticed right away, and wow, it looked bigger than Luke's.

Luke wondered if Mikey had a special pillow as well.  He would probably have to use it to make his thingy soft like Luke's is.

Luke looked down at his thingy, but gasped when he saw that it wasn't soft, it was hard again and sticking out of his panties!

He didn't know what to do, this had never happened before, he couldn't use Pengy again because he had too much yucky juice on his fur, and Luke's special pillow was gone.

"P-Pengy, what do I do?"  Luke said anxiously to the stained toy.  Maybe he was right, he shouldn't have used Pengy, his boy parts weren't happy at all!  It hut at the tip and was just as red as before.

"I'm scared, Pengy, what if it stays like this forever.  Then my boy parts will never be soft and nice again."  Luke was biting his nails, but didn't reprimand himself, there was no time to be a good boy anymore, he had to figure out something.

Think, Lukey, think.  

Luke grabbed Pengy and paced around his room, the rubbing of his soft thighs together teased his balls, making the zingy feeling go right into his tummy.  

"How can I make my boy parts soft again without my pillow?"  Luke spoke softly to the penguin.  

"My thingy is so red and it has a heartbeat again.  I don't know what to do, I just need a soft pillow..."  He drew out the sentence as an idea come to him.  

It was a naughty one, one that he could probably get into trouble from, but the thought only made his cock leak more.

"Pengy, I-I can use Mikey's special pillow."  He looked at Pengy with confidence, this was smart. 

"C'mon, we have to get there before Mikey is finished his shower."  Luke, with Pengy's small, sticky flipper in hand, tip-toed back to Michael's room in search for a pillow to get off on.

Once passed the threshold, Luke lifted Pengy's other flipper and pressed it into the palm of his hand like a high five.  

"Let's go, I think I can see a pillow that looks nice and soft."  He exclaimed in a whisper.

Luke had a bit of trouble walking because of his obnoxiously hard and leaking dick bobbing up and down inside of the shirt.  Even encased by his panties, the tip still fell out a bit and grazed the material of Mikey's shirt, driving poor Lukey just a bit more insane.

As he sat on the bed, Luke hiccupped out a moan as his balls and the underside of his cock pressed into the cool covers of Mikey's bed.

"Feels good already.  Ugh, so good."  Little breathy moans blew from his parted lips as he dragged his balls across the bed, in search of a pillow to grind into. 

"Pengy, I found one.  It's super soft and my boy parts want it so bad.  I can see a vein on the side of it throbbing!"  Lukey lifted up the shirt to reveal his engorged dick, wet and shiny with precum.  

He threw his legs around the soft lump of fabric instantly, putting all of his weight directly onto his dick.  

"So good, so good, so, so good."  Luke muttered over and over again, mixed with nonsensical phrases involving Mikey's name.

Luke was losing himself in it this time.  He didn't think about Pengy, adhering to Mikey's covers with the sticky drying cum from not even 20 minutes ago, he also didn't think about Michael, in the shower, for 20 minutes, bound to come out _sometime_. 

***

When Michael walked back into his room with one towel around his waist and another around his head (yes he needed two and he wished people would stop judging him for it), he thought that for real this time, he was in some kind of sick joke.

Maybe it was a dream?  That would make the most sense, this seemed like something his subconscious would conjure up, just to torture him.  

Firstly, he had woken up to the beautiful moans of Luke Hemmings, grinding into his fucking stuffed animal.  Secondly, he just spent 20 minutes jerking off in the shower to this _very_ thought: Luke, in his bed, getting himself off right before his eyes, and there he was.

Luke, in _his_ bed, getting himself off right before _his_ eyes.  Not to mention the moans, _god_ the moans were something else.  They were so high and soft, like a caress of sound against the ear.  If it wasn't tied to something so obscene, one might think it was just a beautiful noise.

Luke didn't even notice him come in, his back was turned to Michael, his front facing the headboard, hands grabbing onto it, knuckles white.  He was bouncing up and down and rubbing back and forth against the pillow ferociously.  His mouth hanging open and his head tilted back with his eyes closed.

"Mikey, Mikey, _oh_ , please, please, so good.  Need to be soft again."  Michael didn't really understand Luke's chant of 'need to be soft again' he would have just moaned out a plea of needing to cum.

But that was it, Luke was so nastily innocent that he didn't even know what cumming meant, if Mikey asked his if he masturbated, Luke would probably ask him what that meant.  

He might be more innocent that a preschooler, but his body couldn't fight the urges it got.  Michael let out a moan himself as reached down to palm his swiftly hardening dick through his towel.

Luke lazily turned his head at look at Mikey, his eyes were a bit glazed but he still looked a bit surprised.  But he didn't stop humping. 

"M-Mikey, _mmh_ , you-you're here.  Please, need help," Luke moaned, "I'm so hard and I won't go soft, _please_ , wanna be soft."

Michael is pretty sure he may have blacked out for a few seconds trying to comprehend the sentence Luke just said. 

"Mikey, ugh, Mikey, _please_!"  Luke cried and humped harder.  Michael moved slowly, cautiously, as to not upset anything and wake up from this incredible dream.

"It's ok, Lukey, I've got you."  Michael said fuck it to himself, he should enjoy this dream while it lasts.

"C'mere, baby.  Let me show you something."  He took Luke by the waist and lifted him onto his lap, the boy cried out at the lack of attention to his cock, and resumed grinding into Mikey.

Oh yes, he would definitely enjoy himself.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikey, Mikey, feels so good, feels _so_ good." Luke was grinding into Michael thigh like there was no tomorrow.  He was whining and sobbing in the older boy's lap.

"Shh, Lukey, it's OK."  Mikey held the smaller boy close to his chest letting him lean into the crook of his neck.  Luke was panting and grabbing for Michael's shoulders as he moved his small hips over Mikey's thigh.

Luke whimpered against Michael's neck, "Need it Mikey, need it now please."

"What do you need, baby?  I don't, _fuck_ , understand what you want."  Michael groaned as Luke pressed into his hard cock.

"Need to be soft, Mikey, it hurts my boy parts."   Luke breathed.

Michael pulled away from the glossy eyed teen for a second, confused by what he wanted so badly.  Boy parts?  Of course, that must be referring to his dick. 

"Your boy parts?"  Michael said with a hint of question in his voice.

"Mmh, yea.  Want them soft again."  Luke moaned against Mikey's collarbones.

Michael briefly wondered if Luke knew, really, what cumming was.  At least he had made the connection between humping things and going soft afterwards.  He also wondered if Luke knew that you didn't have to frantically hump things to cum.

It made his dick leak even more hearing the small boy talk about his "boy parts" with such innocence.  How could Luke really be so clueless about all this?  Had he never once thought to wrap his hand around his dick, or press a lingering fingertip over his hole once or twice?

Judging by the way Luke rolled his hips into Michael's upper thigh with expertise, he guessed not.

But what better time did he have to "mentor" Luke, in a sense.  Show him how it's _really_ done.  It's not like a little wet dream could hurt anyone.

"You want to cum, baby?"  Mikey whispered dirtily into Luke's ear.  It was time to give little Lukey a lesson on vocabulary, because his limited, albeit hot, use of made up words to describe getting himself off just wouldn't do.

"C-cum?  No, no want t-to be soft, Mikey."

"But, that's what happens when you go soft, baby boy.  You have to cum in order to go soft again."  

Luke looked up at Michael with a questioning and hazy look in his eyes, "Cum?  I-I have to cum?"

"That's right.  And do you know what happens when you cum?"  Mikey said with a glint in his eye.

Luke shook his head, looking at Michael expectantly.

"C'mon, Lukey, think.  What happens to your cock when you cum?  Right before you go soft what happens?"

Luke thought about it for a second, his head leaning back, bearing his throat to Michael.  He then gasped and moaned as his balls dragged down Michael's thigh particularly nicely, "The-the yucky juice!  Mikey, I know what happens!  My thingy explodes with the yucky juice that, _mmh_ , stains my pillow."

"Your cock, Lukey, not your thingy, call it your cock.  But, you're right when you cum your cock sprays everywhere doesn't it?  Getting everything all messy?"  Michael was being greedy, playing with Luke, getting him all worked up.  But Mikey was enjoying himself immensely, and it looked like Luke was as well. 

"Yeah, yeah, it does get messy," There was a pause where both boy's breathing could be heard and the sliding of Luke's skin on Michael's.

"Here, baby, I want you to try something, OK?"  Mikey took Luke off of his lap and placed him sitting up with his back to the headboard.  Luke whined and tried to climb back onto Michael's lap, but he put Luke back against the bed again. 

"No, no, baby.  Sit up, that's a good boy.  Now I want to show you something that will make you cum OK?  You don't have to hump anything, all you have to do is use your hand."

An audible gasp could be heard from the small blonde who was running his tiny fingers over his nipples absentmindedly as Michael spoke.

"Do you like the sound of that, baby boy?"

"Yes, Mikey, yes.  Want to cum, please."  It was breathless, but still cutely polite.

"Alright, baby, just watch me and do what I do.  First, take your hand and grab your cock with it.  Nice and hard, squeeze it, good boy. Now, move it up and down, just like that baby, _fuck_.  Doing so good for me, baby, so good.  Just keep going, Lukey, up and down with your hand, that's right.  Now reach down with your other hand and play with your balls.  So, good, baby, just like that.  Feel good?"  Michael's dirty talk made Luke's tummy do flips and spins and it all felt _so good_.

"M-Mikey, m'gonna cum."  Luke's voice shook as his hand pulled on his small balls, while his other hand wrapped around his little dick.  Luke did have fairly small hands, but they enveloped his dick, making it look tiny.  

"Yeah, baby, gonna bust all over my bed?"

"Oh, Mikey, my boy- er my cock likes it when you talk like that.  It makes it thump in my hand, also makes my tummy swirly."

And fuck if Michael wasn't about to burst.

"C'mere, Lukey. Wanna touch my cock?  Make me cum?"  Now this was a whole new level of dirty, enticing the boy into getting him off, using him for pleasure.

"Y-our cock?  You want me to m-make you cum?"  Luke tried out the words in his mouth.  They sounded good, really good, but Mikey almost missed the innocence.  He looked into Luke's clouded eyes, seeing exactly what he wanted.

The innocence and naivety was still strong as ever in those crystal eyes, he didn't think Luke could ever loose that side of him if he tried.  

"C'mon, Lukey, you can do it.  Grab my cock, that's right, just like that.  Now stroke up and down, _fuck_ , good boy.  Feels so good, baby, doing so good. Squeeze your hand around me, Luke, agh fuck 'm gonna cum."

"Mikey, can I cum to?  My cock is dripping cum and it hurts.  Can you hold my cock to, like I'm holding yours?  Will you make me cum please?"

That was enough to have Michael teetering over the edge, but he couldn't deny such a pretty please.

"Of, course, baby boy.  I'll make you cum, give you something to remember baby."

Michael reached in between the milky thighs to grad at the slippery cock in between them.  He thumbed over the head with his thumb as the rest of his hand pumped up and down the younger boys shaft.

He could feel Luke buck up into his hand, of course trying to hump something.

Luke started to whine loudly as he got nearer and nearer to his orgasm.  He leaned into Mikey's neck, going boneless except for the steady pace he kept on the older boys dick.

"Mikey, _oh_ , gosh, feels so good.  My cock's gonna cum soon!  M'gonna explode!"

Michael couldn't help a fond smile at the lack of understanding of terminology, but it was cute.  

"Me too, baby boy. Keep going, doing so good for me.  You can cum, Lukey, cum for me baby.  I know you want to, your cock is throbbing in my hand baby, balls so full, you need to empty them, Lukey.  Take care of your little cock.  Make sure it isn't too full of cum.  Let it all out, baby."

"M-Mikey, ugh, it's coming, I-I'm cumming.  So good, so, so good."  Luke whimpered and mewled in Mikey's chest as he released into his fist.  Painting Michael's and his tummy with cum.

"Lukey, fuck so hot, sweetheart."  Mikey growled and shot cum in between their bodies just seconds after Luke.

The smaller boy stopped pumping his fist around Michaels dick once it started to go soft, like Luke's.

He migrated closer into Mikey, making cute snuffly noises as he nuzzled into his neck.

Michael layed down with Luke on his chest, their cum sticking them together.  He pressed a lingering kiss to Luke's temple that he seemed to keen into.

"Did so good for me, baby.  So proud of you. Now get some sleep, Lukey, you deserve it."

Luke made a contented sound and snuggled further into Michaels embrace.  Pengy was long forgotten about on the other side of the bed.  Luke didn't need the stuffed animal for comfort when he had Mikey to hold him.

Mikey didn't bother to clean them off because it would be a waste of his dream time where he is happily snuggling with a limp and tired Luke.

Before dozing off again (and thinking about how weird it is to be dreaming about going to sleep) he memorized the look of Luke's angelic face as it slept on Michael's chest.

He would need something to jack off to when he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a dream. This chapter features sad Luke who reads into things too much, and an inner tormented Michael because he realizes he just used a 16 year old child to get off :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented nice things :-) Reading what you think makes my day!

Luke woke up sticky.  He also noticed that he smelled gross, like an armpit.  The younger boy picked his head up from Michael's warm chest and wrinkled his nose at the sensation of being peeled from the older boy's skin.  The sticky juice, or, well, cum (Luke didn't really like that word, it was too icky), reminded him of what had just happened between him and Mikey a few hours ago.

Luke felt himself blush a little bit, hoping that Mikey liked him too, or he thought that he might.  It made Luke's belly swirl and his heart rise into his throat in a good way, because Mikey might actually like him back.  He remembered that his mommy once told him that when you are with someone you love, you will feel good inside, and Luke sure did feel good inside the whole time he got to touch Mikey's thingy. 

The thoughts were creeping back into his brain and making small noises rise up in his throat as his lower belly tingled.  He didn't remember everything that happened in pristine detail, but he remembered enough, Mikey had shown him how to... cum... using his hands and no pillow.  Mikey was so nice to him, telling him how good he was being and how good it felt for him.  He felt like a good boy the whole time.  

Luke smiled to himself and buried his face back into Mikey's chest.  The older boy made a noise and tightened his arms a bit, just enough to make Lukey feel snug and warm.   

He needed a bath, but felt too groggy to go make one for himself.  Luke heard his messy tummy as it gave a growl, telling him it was hungry.  He pouted to himself because Mikey wasn't awake yet, but he needed help with the bath and breakfast.

He decided that he would try to sleep some more because his eyelids were closing slowly and Mikey's arms were wrapped around him to tight to move.  Luke let himself fall back to sleep knowing that when he woke up he would get to talk to Mikey.

***

When Luke woke up again, it was not as nice as when he first did, actually, it wasn't nice at all.  He opened his eyes because Michael had hastily pushed him off of his chest.  The older boy was fumbling around trying to get out of bed as fast as he possibly could.  Luke felt and pang of something in his chest that he never felt before, Mikey looked almost disgusted when he looked at Luke.    

"Oh, fuck.  Holy fucking shit, oh my god.  What the fuck!"  He was muttering to himself and looking at Luke with wide eyes and a horrified expression on his face. Raking his hands through his died black hair, and trying to find boxers to put on.

Luke felt so confused, did he do something wrong?  He didn't know what to say, should he apologize?  What for though?  He thought to himself as Mikey left the room, hobbling on one leg as he tried to slip his other into the pair of loose basketball shorts he found near his bed.

"Mikey?  Wait, Mikey, come back!  Where are you going?"  Luke's voice cracked at the end as the older boy practically jogged out of the room muttering curse words under his breath.

His nose was stinging a little bit and his throat was awfully dry, tears pricked at their ducts, threatening to spill over onto the cherub cheeks below them.  Luke wasn't sad, no, this feeling was different.  He didn't know how to describe it, because it was so new to him.  But he could say that he never wanted to feel it again if he could.  It was awful.

What just happened?  Don't ask Luke he doesn't know.  Did Mikey just leave Luke?  He could've sword he just heard the front door slam.  Did Luke just ruin the whole week for himself?  He felt so alone all of a sudden, from the corner of his eye he saw Pengy, sitting all on his lonesome at the end of the bed.  Luke grabbed the stuffed toy without a hesitation, pressing his face into the fur as hard as he could.

He couldn't help but notice the bits of dried cum on Pengy's fur.  It was hard and scratchy against his face, not soft like his fur always was.  Luke felt a tear slip down his face, and then another, and then another as he thought about how Michael reacted when he woke up.

He looked, almost grossed out, and that hurt Luke.  He thought that Mikey thought he was a pretty boy, and a good boy.  At least that was what he told him when he was touching his- Luke almost couldn't think the word- cock.... All Lukey wanted was to be loved and cuddled, but Mikey walked away from him and it hurt Luke.

"Did I do something wrong, Pengy?  Why did Mikey leave?  Does he hate me now?"  Luke's voice broke and a small sob came out at his last question.  He couldn't stand the thought of Michael hating him.  He had had a crush on the older boy for a long time now, and to have his affection thrown back in his face made him feel stupid for even thinking about Michael in the first place.

"Maybe he's right Pengy," Luke mused sadly, "Why would he like me?  I'm too weird aren't I?  'M 16 and I don't even know take care of myself for a week, 'm basically a child.  Nobody likes being around boring children."  Luke muttered as his tears stained his face.  They had stopped now, but the sniffles were still very prominent in the room.  

Luke was curled up, alone, crying, in the middle of Michael's bed, with Pengy in his arms.  He was still naked and smelly, and hungry to, but he felt too mopey and sad and awful to move.  He wanted to stay holed up here forever.  Never see another stupid boy who could hurt his feelings ever again.  

Lukey didn't feel like Mikey hurt his feelings, but it was like he hurt his heart a little bit.  When he looked at Luke like he never wanted to see him again, it made his chest ache, and it hurt his heart.  Not even Pengy could make Luke feel better.

As he was wallowing, Luke heard the front door open and close again, his ears perked up a bit at the sound, knowing it was Michael back in the house.  But he made sure to turn away from the door as he heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and nearing the guest room, where Michael was staying.  Luke didn't want him to see how messy and bad he looked, he pulled the covers over his body as the door creaked open.

The first thing Luke heard was a sad sigh from Michael, which surprised him, because wasn't Michael mad at him, disgusted with him for some reason?

"Uh,"  Michael cleared his throat, "Luke?  You wanna talk?  Look, I'm sorry for leaving you like that, it wasn't nice, but I was just shocked, is all..."  Michael walked into the room and sat on the bed beside the lump of comforter that was Luke.  He rubbed his hand over it softly, trying to coax Luke out if his cave of blankets but all he got was a grunt.

"Well, if you don't want to talk that's fine, but I need to say something, ok?"  Another grunt of response was his cue to start talking.

"So, what happened this morning... shouldn't really have happened.  It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like I did, even if you liked it, or I liked it.  You are so much younger than me Luke, and, well, first off it's illegal for me to have sex with someone under 18 but also you are so innocent and I feel like I've ruined you.  I honestly thought I was dreaming and that's the only reason I was acting the way I was.  I think you are so cute, and you give your love away so selflessly and I think that you are a wonderful person, but even if I like you because of those good sides to you, I can't do anything about my feelings because your mind is so young.

"It's like you're stuck in the head of an excited 8 year old and it's adorable really but I can't do anything about my feelings for you because you are, well, too naive I guess... sorry, Lukey, I mean I like you, I do and if you were maybe a bit older and mature than I would love to be with you and do things like that but it's wrong to do that when you're like this."

By then end of his little speech, Mikey was rubbing his hand through the matted mess of Luke's hair.  He had peeked his was out of the blankets to listen to Michael and he looked exceptionally cute.

"I'm not stupid, Mikey.  I know about sex I guess," Luke's cheeks heated up as he said the word, but he didn't want Michael to think he didn't know anything, "And, ya meanies at school say that I'm immature to, I understand what you're saying but it hurt my heart when you left this morning... why did you leave?"

Michaek sighed because, it would be a long, long time before Luke would grow out of his "innocent stage".

"I was scared, honestly.  I thought that I would wake up and that would've been a dream, but it was real and it seemed too twisted to me, so I ran from it.  It wasn't to do with you, personally, Luke.  I called my friend Ashton up and told him what happened and, he was shocked, but he told me that I had to explain some stuff to you, which I did and I don't think you're stupid.  I just think that you have a lot of growing to do."

"But, Mikey, the doctor says I'm already at my final height almost. How can I have lots more growing to do?"

"No I mean your brain has growing to do, Lukey."  Michael smiled at Luke's comment.  He was relieved that the innocence was still preserved in Luke's mind.

"But you can't tell anybody about what happened this morning, OK?"  Michael made sure that his voice was firm, he would prefer not to get arrested because Luke told his mommy that Michael touched his dick.

Luke looked put-out for a second and then looked up at Mikey questioningly, "Why did you get to tell your friend and I can't tell mine?"

"Please, Lukey, just don't tell anyone.  Uhh, except Pengy, you can tell him anything." Michael thought the Pengy technique was genius.

Luke looked happy with his rules, he moved closer to Michael again, snuggling back into the older boys warmth.

Michael wasn't going to let a minor (major) roadblock like this ruin a perfectly good week of fun, so he planned on taking Luke to the aquarium today.  

Even if he was going to stew over this for a while, it didn't mean that Luke had to as well.  He seemed carefree now, playing with Pengy as if nothing had happened.

Michael definitely felt horrible but the innocence could come in handy sometimes.  It seemed to make Michael feel less dirty and perverted because Luke didn't think he was a bad person for jerking him off.  He still couldn't get the heavy feeling out of his chest though, and thinking about how he was going to get around his genuine attraction to Luke boggled his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also WOW this chapter went a little different than I planned but I hoped you liked the angst-y twist I put in it. I dont know if I want Mikey and Luke to actually pursue a functional relationship together or not, bc that would mean Luke would have to loose the "little" side of him a bit, or if it should just go back to him being clueless and Mikey just babying him? Leave your thoughts :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contemplation about Luke's "little" personality and Luke starts to change. Michael doesn't know if he should be happy or concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Muke-ish, Wastethemuke, and shirkgun for their ideas and response to the question i had in the end notes of my last chapter, as well as all of the other lovely people who take their time to leave me kind little comments about my story as well :-) it is all appreciated!

Currently, Michael had managed to coax Luke from his blanket nest and was running him a bath. The younger boy was clinger than usual, probably because of the overflow of emotions he had been faced with previously that morning.  Luke was sitting in the older boys lap while Mikey sat on the side of the bath, testing the water's temperature.  Just after their little talk, Luke had demanded to be picked up, and refused to be put down for any reason.  

"C'mon, Lukey, the bath's ready.  You have to let me go if you want to get in." Michael chuckled as he tried to pry the smaller boy from him.  Luke gave out a obstinate whine, but loosened his arms from Mikey's neck ever so slightly.  

"There we go, baby.  Now you can have a nice bath, I'll even wash your hair with my nice smelling shampoo."  Mikey guided Luke over the rim of the tub and watched as he sat down into a cloud of bubbles.  Happily playing in the sudsy bath water, Mikey ventured out of the bathroom to grab the shampoo from his room.

While searching for the desired bottle, Michael found Pengy still sitting on his bed, looking mildly crusty.  He wrinkled his nose and made a mental note to put the toy in the washer soon.  He found the shampoo just in time to hear Luke calling for him.

"Mikey, Mikey, come see me! Look at me!" Luke was laughing as the older boy walked in; he had made himself the traditional Santa beard out of bubbles and was giggling away at his appearance in the faucet.

Michael let out a breathy laugh.  Seeing Luke happy made him happy, he felt complete, as cheesy as it sounded, caring for Luke was surprisingly relaxing.  It made his mind wander to thoughts of this same scenario, but as lovers.  

"Mikey... Mikey you still there...?  Earth to Mikey."  Luke was waving his hands in front of Michael's face, bubble beard gone.  

"Oh, sorry, just thinking," he smiled, "So, I brought my shampoo, either you can wash your hair and get dried and dressed and I'll meet you back downstairs with some breakfast, or I can wash your hair for you and then we can have some breakfast."  Michael hoped Luke would choose the latter.

"Um, want you to wash my hair please.  Feels nicer when someone else does it."

"Of, course, baby."  Michael gladly accepted the request.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between them, and Luke's innocent moaning about how amazing Michael's fingers felt against his scalp, he decided to ask the boy about a little day trip to the local aquarium.

"Lukey, do you have anything you want to do today?"

"Mmh, no, not really.  Kind of want to have a lazy day though."

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could go to the aquarium downtown for the day.  But if you would rather stay home then I guess that can be arranged...?"  Mikey drew out his voice in a playful teasing way, he knew that Luke would love to go, but hearing him beg for something he really wanted was quite adorable.  

Mike idly thought about how the begging would be doubly hot in a different situation, but sadly pushed those away.  The chance of a relationship, a proper functioning relationship seemed so far-fetched.  Luke would have to change his personality and mature overnight to turn Michael's dream into a reality.  But he would still be with Luke as a friend anyday, and it was looking as though that was the only possible future they could have together. 

"Mikey... Mikey you're doing it again.  You're just staring at nothing."

"Oh, what, sorry, Lukey.  M'just..., thinking about the aquarium.  Ya that's gonna be fun."

"You don't sound excited..."

"I'm just hungry that's all."

"Well I can make you waffles if you want.  Mommy showed me how and I can work the waffle iron.  I swear I can do it properly and they will be delicious."

Michael smiled at Luke's comment and agreed on waffles, but they would be making them _together._ There was no way the he was letting Luke operate hot kitchen appliances on his own, no way.

"Alright, Lukey, all done.  I'll go get the waffle iron set up while you get dressed. Make it quick because the aquarium opens in 45 minutes.  We should be there a bit before it opens to get tickets."

"M'Kay.  I'll be down really quick.  But don't make the waffles without me!"

"Don't worry, I'll be the sous chef this time.  You can be head chef."  Mikey watched as Luke's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he nodded wordlessly and sped out of the bathroom with his duck towel trailing like a cape behind him.

***

"What took you so long, Lukey?  I had breakfast waiting but you never came down?"  Michael questioned the younger boy as he walked into the kitchen, arms folded in front of his chest and a sullen look in his eyes.

"Please don't call me that.  Lukey's a kids name, man.  And I didn't want waffles.  I'm just gonna grab some cereal and head back up to my room or watch some tv or something." Luke didn't even look Michael in the eye.

Michael was flabbergasted to say the least.  Probably even more flabbergasted than flabbergasted could explain.  Because what?  It felt like someone had taken Luke away and replaced him with a moody teenager.  This wasn't Luke... It couldn't be.

"Wh- Luke?"

"Yes?"  Luke looked up from his phone looking annoyed.

Michael had no clue what to do.  He was speechless for one, and he honestly wasn't sure if the boy standing in front of him was actually Luke.

"Luke?"

"Michael, what is it?"  Luke sounded exasperated now.

"Are you ok?  Like you're feeling fine?  You just seem kinda weird..."

"I'm fine, what are you, my dad?  Like, I don't need you to watch me anymore ok?  You can go home or whatever I don't care I'll just tell my mom you stayed." Luke didn't look up from his phone once to look at Mikey.  Which is probably why he didn't notice the dumbfounded look on his face as Luke walked back upstairs to his room.

"What the fucking hell was that?"  Michael said to himself once Luke was out of earshot.  He heard a door close loudly and sat down on a kitchen stool because he suddenly felt a bit funny himself.

Did Like try to get rid of him?  Did he actually think he could survive for six more days on his own? Especially after that outburst.  Michael had no idea how to handle this, literally 20 minutes ago Luke was wrapped in a yellow duckie towel and let Michael wash his hair.  Now he decides to come downstairs, not looking like himself or sounding like himself or acting like himself to tell Michael to leave him alone for six whole days.  That wasn't going to happen.

Mikey came to the conclusion that he had to talk to Luke somehow.  It wasn't like the teen could've snapped out of his mindset of a little boy.  Personality changes that fast don't happen... can't happen... can't have happened... right?

Mike was no psychologist, but he did know that someone can't just switch off their personality like "that".  The only thing remotely close to what just happened with Luke was in a weird porn Mikey once watched.  Something about headspace or whatever, like the sub just kind of left reality and whent into a childlike state, but then got fucked so it's not like that was a real thing.  

Porn isn't realistic, and the headspace thing can't be either, the actor must've been faking it because there is no way someone can just switch from being their normal self to, well, kind of like a kid.

Or at least that's what Michael tried to tell himself as he put more and more of the pieces together that the porn's depiction of "headspace" seemed scarily like Luke as a whole.  But then again, Luke had always been childlike... he was never mature... ever.  He has always been coddled and cuddled and cooed at.  Someone can't be in a headspace for their entire life and then one day, just... snap out of it... can they...?

Those were some of the questions that fuelled Michael's extensive Google search relating to headspaces.

As it turns out, headspaces do exist, they are way more common than Michael originally thought and he deduced that porn doesn't do them justice.  Whatsoever.  Some people liked to refer to themselves as littles, and they essentially switch from their adult self to a more childlike self (the ages varied) for fun or to de-stress. 

He didn't find anything about being in headspace for copious periods of time, lost of websites warned against that, it was important to stay in touch with the more adult side of someone because headspaces are fragile and the more time you spend in them the more chance you have to taint it.  

When Michael finished with his computer search, he was almost certain that Luke did in fact have a headspace, one that he was _always_ in.  He was a little because he liked to act way younger than his real age, and was probably very frustrated because teenagers can't control their hormones but a 6 year old doesn't have hormones.  The conflict between Luke's body and mind must've not been very nice, and also explains Luke's lack of noticing the thick layer of tension between him and Michael everytime Luke came on a pillow or his stuffed animal or whatever.

Luke in his headspace probably didn't realize what he was doing when he let Michael make him cum and by Michael showing him "the way" regarding masturbating, that probably made a part of him want to come out of the headspace, thus now Luke is sulking about out of the headspace he is constantly in.  His mind having no clue what to do.

Michael knew what he had to do now, firstly, he was going to see how much he could talk to new Luke, or big Luke as the websites would call it (as opposed to little Luke when he was in headspace).  Get to know big Luke a bit, his likes and interests, maybe this was Michaels chance to find something with him. 

Secondly, find out Luke's triggers.  That was another thing he learned.  They were the things that "triggered" Luke to go into or come out of his headspace.  Sexual contact was probably a trigger to come out.  But there were many things Mikey wanted to discover, but to start he had to get the moody teenager in Luke to listen and talk to him.

If big Luke was going to be snappy than Michale much preferred little Luke.  But, he would have to see how he is, if he's actually ok.  The poor guy probably doesn't even know himself.  He's been stuck inside of his head for the past 16 years.  

Michael was sort of scared to talk to this big Luke, he kind of just wanted him to go back into headspace and eat his waffles, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen judging by the loud swearing coming from Luke which had Michael worriedly running up to the younger boys room wondering _again_ what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a small entrance chapter into the new plot bits I have planned out and it kind of leads the story onto the path it's going to take from now on. We won't loose little Luke but big Luke is gonna be a part of things now. I hope you like how it's going, feel free to tell me abt ur ideas as well!! I always love hearing from u guys :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Luke is very different than Little Luke, Michael discovers that very quickly. Big Luke is also an emotional mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on holiday for two weeks, so I can't promise updates for next Sunday or the Sunday after. But I think I'll have wifi for most of the time so I'll see how it goes :-)

Michael quickly made his way up the stairs, listening to the slowly quieting sounds of Luke swearing from his room.  Mikey was almost surprised that Luke even knew how to swear, the only "cuss words" little Luke ever used were 'frick, darn and stupid'.

"Jesus, fucking, god damn, fucking _fuck_!"  Luke let out a particularly colourful string of words and there was a crash to accompany them.

Michael was right outside the door by now, waiting to open it.  He could hear Luke muttering something he couldn't make out, and angry shuffling across the room.

Michael knocked on the door, "...Luke, ugh, you ok in there...?  I, uh, heard some loud noises 'n thought I should come see wh-". He was interrupted by Luke whipping the door open.

"Why do _you_ care?  I already told you, I don't need you here, like, jeez, just go already."  Luke was having a proper moody moment and Michael decided he would have to stop playing friend and whip out the parent mode.

"Luke, sorry buddy, but you're parents are paying me for a reason.  Both you, I, and them know that you are far from capable of taking care of yourself without help, so, you're going to have to stop trying to fight with me and accept that fact that I'm staying, the whole time."  Michael's voice was firm and hard. 

Using the same tone with little Luke would leave him teary eyed and very sorry.  But it didn't seem to have the same effect on big Luke.

"Right, well I hate to put an end to your party but I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!  Can you get that through your thick skull?!"

Luke had his arms across his chest and so did Michael, except Luke was trying to be obstinate and Michael was aiming for the "I'm not taking your crap" look.

"First of all, rude, and second of all, do you remember nothing about this morning, or yesterday, or any other day of your life?  Because you can't successfully make yourself a bowl of cereal or some toast without hurting yourself, Luke.  You are literally a six year old on the inside, you cannot take care of yourself.  What you're feeling now is... you're just confused.  If I leave you alone for, oh, I don't know, half an hour, _something_ would be broken, or you would hurt yourself by the time I came back.  I'm not angry with you, Luke, but you have to realize that you are incapable of being alone.  Think about the last few days, you let me give you a bath this morning, no trouble.  What happened?"

Michael softened his gaze and voice, he knew what happened to Luke, but he didn't want to drop the headspace bomb before he could talk to big Luke, see how much he knows.

Luke had turned increasingly more vibrant shades of pink throughout Michael's paternal rant.  Especially at the mention of anything before this morning.

"I dunno, I guess I just... grew up.  'Didn't actually want a bath, just, y-know, too lazy to do it m'self."  Luke mumbled quietly, as if he was trying not to address Michael directly.

So, Luke did remember the things he did in headspace, but he seemed quite embarrassed about it.  The teenager in him was probably appalled that he had let himself be washed by a grown man.  Which makes sense for a 16 year old, but Luke wasn't really 16 at the time.

"It's ok, Luke.  You liked it at the time, that's ok.  You don't have to be embarrassed."  Michael tried to encourage the boy to accept his little side.  Even if he didn't know he had one yet.

"There are other people like you, you know."

Luke scoffed, " _Like_ me?  What's that's s'pose to mean?"

"Well, people who are, y-know, not children who enjoy doing, well, children-y things.  Like taking baths- er, having someone give them a bath."

Luke scoffed again, weaker this time, "I don't enjoy being bathed by someone else."

"You seemed to be having a grand old time this morning with all of the bubbles I put in for you."

Michael was trying to see what kind of reaction he would illicit by speaking of the things little Luke liked.

"What about, Pengy?  Where is he?  And your pretty clothes?  You're not wearing one of your nice skirts, baby?  Why not?"

Luke looked horribly conflicted, "I d-, no, no, 'don't wear skirts.  P-Pengy's gone.  Pengy's for little boys."  His voice had taken on the softer tone it did when he was in headspace.  Michael decided he wouldn't fully coax him into headspace yet, but he thought that it shouldn't be that hard since he now knows that just talking to him about his little space and toys makes him start to go under.

"What do you mean 'Pengy's gone', Luke?"

"Pengy's gone, I threw it out.  I'm too big for stuffed animals anymore.  It was stupid anyways.  Don't need, Pengy.  M' too big for, Pengy."

Luke was rambling about Pengy and looking sadder and more stressed out as he pressed on about tossing his beloved Pengy in the trash.  Michael wouldn't have this.  Little Luke would be devastated if he knew that Pengy was thrown out.

"You threw him in the trash?!  Luke, he was so special to you!"

"Well I guess I don't need it anymore!  That's why I threw him out.  Along with those stupid skirts in my closet.  Ugly clothes, don't know why I wore them.  No wonder people pick on me at school.  What was I thinking?"  Luke started to question himself and was getting frustrated.  He was basically having a giant "cringe attack".  Except, he wasn't thinking about one awful moment, he was thinking about every day of his life.  Little Luke was vastly different from big Luke.  And big Luke seemed to hate little Luke's sense of fashion.

"Luke you cannot throw your clothes in the trash.  Go get them and your stuffed toy right now."  Michael chided him.

Luke looked mildly disgusted but didn't protest.  He walked over to his bedroom garbage and pulled out various skirts and smushed at the bottom, Pengy.  Michael almost felt bad for the poor creature, it's nose was squashed and bent and it had a balled up piece of paper stuck to its fur.  Well, stuck to the dried cum on its fur but that was besides the point.

"Give those to me, Luke.  I'll wash them."  Michael sighed, sounding like a tired parent.

Luke almost hesitated when giving Pengy back to Michael, "Don't worry, I'll have him all ready and clean and warm by bedtime, I promise."

Another flash of confusion and repressed want crossed through Luke's eyes, "I don't, don't want Peng- the penguin.  I don't need it."

"Yes you do, but it's ok, Lukey.  You can have him back later."  Michael said over his shoulder as he went to put the skirts and Pengy in the washer.

***

Luke stared at the back of Michael's head as he walked away with all of the stuff he had rejected and tried to throw away.

Why was Michael right?  Why did he want that stuffed animal?  That is so fucked up?  He is so fucked up!  Luke grabbed onto the ends of his hair in frustration as he paced back into his room and sat on his bed.

Why did he like that stuff? Why did he want Michael to hold him and never let go but at the same time he wanted to kiss Michael in the most sexual way possible?  What was wrong with him?  Did he have some kind of personality disorder?  Was that what this was?  Because even though he knew what he was doing when he wore his skirts, he couldn't help but feel like that was a whole different Luke.  He didn't want to go anywhere near the skirts (maybe they were kind of pretty).  And for the stuffed animal... why did he sleep with it and take it everywhere.  He must look like a freak at school.

Thinking about school made Luke groan and sink into his pillows.  He must be the weirdo of the school.  A gay boy who wear skirts and has only two friends, one of which being an inanimate object.  

All of this thinking was stressing Luke out.  He remembers being stress free a little while ago.  Not a care in the world.  He let Michael bathe him, literally touch his naked body in a non-sexual way like a parent.

Why did he want is again so badly?

Luke felt himself growing sad and the pit of his stomach sinking down.  He kind of did want someone to be there for him again.  He didn't like feeling this alone. A small part of himself wished Pengy was there, maybe having the stuffed penguin there for a hug wasn't so bad.  After all, Michael did say that other people like those kinds of things to.  So he wasn't _that_ weird.  He sighed and thought about a hug, or just someone to play with his hair.  That was so... so what?  Luke's first internal reaction to thinking about being coddled was to turn away and pretend he didn't want it.  But deep down, he did.

For some reason, a stray tear was making its uninvited way down Luke's cheek.  He sniffed and wiped it away, he felt bad for yelling at Michael.  He was right, maybe he did need someone to look after him, he was a bit of a klutz.  

"Lukey?"  The sound of Michael's soft voice scared him, it was suddenly at his threshold.

"You ok?"  He waked over to the sad younger boy, who was also confused and in denial and questioning his entire life.  To say the least, Luke was a bit of a mess.

He just shrugged as an answer to Michael's question.  The older boy wordlessly knew that Luke needed some comforting.  He sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms.  Luke lent his body into Michael's after a second, another stray tear fell from his eye, hitting Michael's skin over his collar bones.

Michael looked down to see Luke looking lost in his own mind.  

"It's ok, baby.  I'm right here."  Luke squirmed around at the words at first but settled down once he realized how calming they were.

"It's ok to be scared and confused, I know it's hard.  But everything will be fine."

"Mikey?"

"Yea."

"M' I fucked up."

"Far from it, Lukey boy." Luke seemed to nuzzle further into Michael's embrace at this confirmation.  His head was starting to feel heavy and so were his eyelids.  Why was he tired already?  He just slept for 9 hours.

"You're tired, baby.  Why don't you have a little nap and after that we can have some lunch and talk ok?  There's something I want to tell you."

Luke's ears perked up under Michael's chin, "After nap, Luke."  Michael chuckled.

"B-but, 'don't need a nap. Naps are for babies.  'M not a baby."  Luke grumbled tiredly.

"Shh, it's ok.  Yes, you do need a nap.  But don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Luke blinked sleepily as Michael layer him down on his bed, pulling the covers over him.  He grabbed for Michael, and Michael lied down beside him.  Luke pressed into his side and Michael stroked his soft cheek, wiping away any tears that stained his cheeks.

He was so precious, confused, but precious.  And god knows how confused he's going to be when Michael tried to explain that he had a headspace.  If Luke doesn't wake up in it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukey is such a mess :(. But it will all work out soon :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally introduces Luke to his headspace... or, he tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my two week vacation! Sorry this is a day-ish late I was super tired last night and kept falling asleep while trying to write... :-/. Anyways I want to have two more chapters up during this week and have another still on Saturday like normal just to keep up with the story :-)

Luke started to stir about 45 minutes after he fell asleep, Michael deemed that a sufficient nap as he had been awake while Luke slept against him. Just watching and occasionally dozing off himself. But he had to figure out a way to gently introduce Luke to the concept of headspace. It affected his everyday life, so it was quite important.

Michael was lying somewhat upright, with his back against Luke's bed's headboard, and Luke curled up into his side.  The younger boy was lying with his head on Michael's belly and fist curled around his shirt, as if to make sure he would stay while he slept.  The older boy let his fingers run over the soft skin of Luke's sleep-flushed cheeks, watching as his eyelids fluttered and gently opened.

"Mikey?" Luke muttered sleepily, like he was surprised to see him.  

"Mhm?" Michael smiled down at Luke and threaded his hand through the younger boy's bangs, swiping them away from his eyes.

Luke didn't answer or ask any questions, he simply hummed and placed himself farther up Michael's body, head resting on his chest.  Mike couldn't tell if Luke had closed his eyes, but it wasn't time to sleep anymore and he had lots to discuss with him.

"Lukey?  Wake up, baby boy.  Nap time's over."  It was at this point that Michael realized he would have to figure out whether Luke was in a "big" enough headspace for him to be introduced to the concept of headspaces.  So he used a soft voice accompanied by Luke's favorite nickname and cuddles to see if he was slipping into little space.  

Luke gave a huff, "Just Luke is fine.  Baby boy's not needed," and kept his readily blushing face hidden in Michael's chest.  

"Ok then, Luke." That answered his question, Luke was still feeling big and out of place, it was better to tell him now than try to explain to six year old Luke about headspaces.  Michael chuckled at how cute Luke looked, curled up against his chest, just woken from sleep and a bit grumpy.

"How are you feeling, Luke?  Good nap?"

"Good, I guess.  Didn't really need it though."  There he goes again, getting defensive.  It was to be expected really, Luke was ashamed about enjoying childish things even when he was feeling big.  But it was Michael's job right now, to explain that it's ok to like things like naps and stuffed animals at any age, there is no shame in feeling good.

"Yes you did need it, Lukey.  Now, there is something I want to talk to you about."  Mike decided that he might as well jump in head first, take the bull by the horns and all that.  Luke turned to face Michael, sitting up on his own.

"What is it?" Luke shrugged.

Michael took a deep breath, "Its called 'headspace', and you have one."

Luke looked entirely confused, "A headspace?" He squinted slightly at Michael and raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, I think that you have a headspace, a little headspace to be exact."

"As opposed to what, a larger headspace?  I don't really know what you're trying to say, Mike..."  Luke laughed almost nervously.

"It's hard to explain, it's like a switch in your brain.  It can be turned on and off by different triggers, they are different for everyone, and, as it stands, I'm not sure what yours are.  But when the switch is flipped on, your mind goes from 16 year old Luke, to a much, much younger, Luke.  Or as you like to be called, Lukey."  Michael finished to take a breath.

Lukes face was a cross between awestruck and confused.

"Ok, Mike, that's great... but why do you think I have one of these switches?"

"Think about it, all morning you were perfectly normal, to me anyways, then, all of a sudden, you come downstairs like a completely different person, total change.  You, somehow, were triggered out of your little space, and into your head.  Which, of course, disoriented you and confused you.  It makes perfect sense, you have essentially been living in your headspace for your whole life."  

Michael looked and sounded a bit excited while Luke looked very sceptical, which Mike noticed.

"Ok, so, it may seem crazy to you now, but how can you explain your sudden change in personality and feeling completely disconnected from yourself?  It's like switching between characters in a play, the actor still knows what the other character thought and felt and did, but they are now someone else, except your headspace is a part of you, not a different person."

Luke looked as if it had all just 'clicked'. 

"Y-you can't be right.  That's impossible."

"No, no it's way more common than you'd think.  Websites.  Everywhere.  That's how I came to this conclusion, looking through all of the information i could find."

"So you're telling me that my whole life... I wasn't really _me_?  That's so fucked up in so many ways.  You can't just tell someone that they haven't been living for the past 16 years!"  Luke began to breath a little bit heavier and sound a tad more paranoid than Michael would've liked.  He expected Luke to be confused, but not angry or panicked.

"Luke, Luke it's ok! Stop freaking out! There is nothing wrong with you, lots of people have a headspace too, you've just been... very well connected to yours."

"Fuck that! The 'headspace' thing you're describing sounds a lot more like bipolar disorder than anything!"  Luke was yelling now and becoming panicked.

Michael felt a twinge of guilt for coming on too strong, but, in his defence, he hadn't expected Luke to react like this and he had been having mood swings all morning.

"It's not bipolar disorder, it's just a different part of you! Luke, do you, or do you not remember your life up to now?"

Luke scoffed, "Most of it, yes.  But what's that got to do with my impending trip to an asylum?"

"Wh- an asylum?  Luke, you're not going to an asylum- you know what never mind.  So you remember last week, last month, going to school this year and whatnot, yes?"

Luke's face grew increasingly more rosy with the mention of school, "Yes, but _why_ does this matter?"  He gritted through his teeth.

"I think you were in your little space through the majority of your life.  Can you remember a time when you didn't have Pengy with you?  What about clothes, you loved wearing your pretty skirts to school to show them off.  You haven't had the slightest interest in the tv shows other kids your age watch, same goes for video games and movies, everything you do is on the same intellectual level as someone much younger.  It's hard to pinpoint and age, but I would say somewhere around 6 or 7 years old is where you stand, mentally I mean."

Michael was rambling on trying to get Luke to understand.  Luke was still red cheeked, but his expression made Michael falter in his speech.  He looked like Michael had said something horrible about him infront of a crowd, Luke looked humiliated and crushed.

"Luke...?"

"You're wrong."  He spoke quietly, but he sounded angry.

"Actually, I think I'm pretty spot on, I mean, what else could explain your behaviour-"

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG!" Luke spat.

Michael sat across from the suddenly seething teen, frightened himself.

"I'm on the same _intellectual_ level as a six year old?!  I'm not a mindless child who doesn't know anything!  I'm top of my class in math and I play on most of the school sports teams!  Sure, I might be the weird gay boy who wears skirts and talks to his stuffed penguin at lunch but that doesn't make me stupid! I'm just as much of a person as you are and no amount of 'you can't take care of yourself' or 'your too young to handle this' can change that."

Lukes voice was breaking with sobs as he spoke.  His voice was laced with anger and he looked at Michael like he had no respect for the older boy anymore.  Michael felt lost, he didn't mean to offend Luke at all, and he had provoked _this_ reaction. 

"Luke- I-"

"No, Michael, I think you've said enough," Luke got up from his bed and walked to his door, grabbing his jacked from the hanger he pulled it on and turned to face Michael, "I'm going out.  I'll be back for dinner."  And he walked away, Mike heard the front door slam.

His mind was completely blank, it had gone from running to dead, like Luke pulled the power chord out with his outburst.  Had he really said something that bad?  Did he go about this in such a wrong way that he screwed Luke up?  That thought made him shiver.  

Mike knew he needed to let Luke cool down on his own but his first reaction was to go running after him because... he was too young to go out by himself.  Michael caught this own thought.  Luke was right, he was constantly getting told that he needed and adult or he wasn't capable of doing something, he had people constantly talking down to him.

Michael decided that he would let Luke wander untill 6:00, then he would set out to find him.  Even though Luke was big at the moment, there was still the possibility of him slipping and finding himself feeling much too little to be wandering around a neighbourhood alone. 

That wouldn't be good, little Luke alone and somewhere he could easily get lost didn't mix.  Maybe Michael would pop out sooner than 6:00, Luke was pretty unpredictable at the moment and he didn't want any harm to come to the younger boy.  

He was in deep, way too deep, and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( poor Lukey. Also poor Mikey he didn't want Luke to be mad, now he's worried but also guilty bc he feels like he shouldn't have said anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park and some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh I said that I would post the "missing" chapters from when I was away but as we all can see I did not... soz, sometimes I just get excited and set the bar too high lol, anyways I hope u enjoy this one :-)! 
> 
> Also this chapter has like ZERO direction it's just me trying to describe going from headspace to real world and I feel it's not a strong chapter this time. But next one will be cute and fluffy :-)

Luke walked out of the house in a huff. He felt like he was on auto pilot. He didn't mean to yell at Mikey like he did, and could tell that he scared him a little, so he ran out.  His mind was kind of fuzzy, and Luke felt confused, like the conversation Michael tried to have with him wasn't actually real.

Thinking back to this morning when everything suddenly was different, it had all been kind of... foggy.  Luke felt like he was slipping away from himself.  Untill he was being told by Michael that he was only as smart as a six year old and felt the need to retort.  But now he was in a whirlwind of feelings and was just waking.

He came back to his senses enough to realize that he had walked himself to the neighbourhood park.  A good place to pace around without people looking at him funny.  There were also benches for Luke to sit on and think heavily about what to say to Michael when he see's him next.

Thinking about Michael used to make Luke giggle on the inside and make his cheeks glow hot and red.  Now, when Luke thought of Michael, things were a bit different.  The schoolboy crush was gone; replaced by something much more powerful.

Thinking about Michael now was so much more of an experience.  Luke couldn't even begin to describe it if he had suddenly acquired a much more extensive vocabulary.

It was almost like going from a staticky connection, to a high definition one.  From trying to remember a dream, to being able to read the most descriptive book.  Luke was _feeling_ now.  It made his head spin; thinking about his whole life up to now, because that's what it feels like.  He was underwater his whole life trying to hear what everyone was saying, doing, trying to empathize while he was submerged.  Now Luke was above the water, with a birds eye view.

His perception of the world had so suddenly changed that Luke felt lost within himself for a bit, maybe a tad defensive.  People had been treating him like a toddler.  Like he was sub par almost.  His memories are still the same, but now he has a different view point.

He combed through his memories, reliving the same situations, but he understands now.  Why wouldn't anybody sit with him at lunch when Calum was away, why he was always the one who was looking around for a partner and couldn't find one, why it was always _so hard_ to get on the school sports teams he tried out for.  

In that moment, Luke almost felt bad for himself.  The weird gay boy who wore skirts and talked to his stuffed penguin, that was him. 

He sat down on a park bench and let out a huffy breath.

Luke felt different now, his head was much clearer and things were starting to make sense.  But with all of the clarity and truth he was suddenly bombarding himself with, came some shame and lots of cringe.

Why was he so sexually awkward for starters?  He had sort of paid attention in sex-Ed, most of it had gone in one ear and out the other because he never really cared about anything to do with his dick before.  It used to make him blush like crazy whenever he got a boner.  And why hasn't he taken care of it like a regular person?  Humping pillows?  Really?  That was his chosen method of masturbating? He almost felt like he ought to teach himself a few things but then remembered that yesterday he had done that exact thing.

He felt the need to almost apologize to Michael for being so naïve about what was going on that morning.  Luke felt the need to apologize to Mikey in general, for having to put up with him today. 

Michael was very patient and deserved some sort of an 'I'm sorry for yelling at you when all you wanted was to help me.'

That is how Luke found himself back at his door step ready to talk to Mikey about everything.  How he feels he's changed and what happened between them needed to be sorted out.

"Luke? You're here earlier than I thought you would be." Michael had opened the front door because he noticed the younger boy standing outside of it with a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Luke started, "I didn't mean to snap at you, that was totally uncalled for, you were just trying to help me and I was just confused and defensive but I'm here to talk now... and listen."

He finished with a breath and looked up at Michael, who was smiling fondly down at Luke.

"God, I can't decide if it's weird that you are suddenly so mature or great, because I've never heard you sound so serious, suits you." He said with a smirk, before turning and walking into the house, leaving Luke to take in what he just said and try to figure out whether to feel offended or bashful.

"Uh..., thanks?" Was his eloquent reply.

Luke followed Mikey into the sitting room and sat beside him on one of the couches.  

"So you're ready to talk?  I have some things I want to say- I'm sure you do to, but first of all, I'm so sorry for offending you.  I was just trying to get my message across but it wasn't the right time and I feel bad for making you feel inferior. Especially when you are so smart and kind, you didn't deserve to be told you are on the same level as a six year old."

"Thanks, but I do agree with you." Luke gave a small smile to the confused older boy.

"You- you do?  Like, you think that- that-"

"That I have a 'headspace'," Luke made finder quotes around the word, "I think that your explanation of what happened to me this morning is better than I can come up with, so I agree with you.  As you said, what else could have changed my perspective on my life so dramatically and quickly. I just think it's weird that I've been living in a different part of myself."

Michael shrugged, "It's really strange if I'm honest.  There isn't anything I've read about people getting stuck inside their headspace, it seemed to be a voluntary thing for the most part. Except for triggers of course."

"Maybe I was constantly triggered by something." Luke added, trying to be helpful.

"Well, no offence, but, you've been babied for a long time so your day to day life is probably very triggering in general.  Your parents still treat you like a child and you see them everyday."

"I want to know what they are, my triggers that is.  And no offence taken." Luke was beginning to get invested in this headspace thing.  It seemed really logical and fit with his situation, plus, Michael was really alluring when he got talking about it.

Alluring.  Luke from yesterday wouldn't have thought of that word.  But Luke right now was very happy with his ability to find Mikey something other than pretty.

"If you want to know your triggers we're going to have to try to get you to fall back into headspace.  That's the best and only way we can know if something is a trigger for you.  But it's totally up to you, do you want to try it?"  Michael was definitely very _alluring_ when he talked about somethings was was knowledgeable in.

"Yeah- I mean, yea.  If you think you can push me in and pull me out, yes.  I want to know."  Luke couldn't stop looking at Mikey's eyes.  They were such a nice shade of green, and they were very close to his face.

"Great, uh I'll go get Pengy.  You love cuddling with Pengy don't you?  His fur nice and soft for nap time.  He's just in the dryer now waiting to see you baby boy." Michael's  voice suddenly had a sweet tone to it, a tone that made a part of Luke melt and go gooey.  And the mention of Pengy, Lukes special penguin made more of him go gooey.

It was a nice gooey, but part of Luke didn't want to stop feeling in colour, he didn't really want to stop thinking in HD. When Mikey came back with Pengy and wrapped his arms around Luke he felt the  softness of Pengy's fur against his hands as he blindly reached for it. Like an instinct, he curled into Michael, seeking warmth and comfort.

It was like loosing signal, the channel he was on was going fuzzier and fuzzier with every coo that left Mikey's lips, and soon enough, Lukey could only think one thing at a time.  

He had lost his birds eye view of everything and was back underwater.  But Mikey's chest was soft and he was sitting in his lap now with Pengy dancing across his legs.  It was nice and simple.  Happy.  Luke was happy, he was baby boy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE everyone who comments and I smile at every comment and I usually reply bc u took ur time to write me something so I will do the same, but if I've written to u back and like poured my soul out to u in the comment (like plot wise) please don't feel the need to keep sending me long amazing comments if u don't want to(even tho I LOVE reading them). I just got this thought that I tend to be a bit spoiler ish when I reply to comments so also sorry about that I'm trying to not do that anymore lol and like if u write me an amazing paragraph I WILL write one back, but I thought like 'OMG what if they feel like they HAVE TO comment now bc I said I liked reading their comments' and it makes me feel kinda anxious thinking that so excuse the word vomit and the run on sentence this has become and know that I don't expect ppl to write me long ass comments if you've written one like that before, I don't expect anything from you guys :-). I'm just always happy when I get even a teeny tiny comment they all make me smile . But main thing I wanted to say was that PLEASE don't feel pressured to write me a comment (that sounds kind of egoistic now what I write it). ... La fin. Thx for reading if you've made it this far I guess :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was much easier to press Luke into headspace than Michael originally thought. Also some serious thinking happens on Michael's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what actually happens inside someone's head when they go into or come out of headspace, I just wrote what I thought made sense and fit with Luke's headspace, so, don't take any of the stuff here too seriously in real life context :-)

Michael was pretty surprised at how easily Luke fell into headspace.  All he had to do was coo a bit, grab Pengy and snuggle, then bingo, Luke was pink cheeked and giggling.  No back talk or comments or anything.  Just pure, Lukey.

"You are something else aren't you, baby boy." Michael mumbled into Luke's hair.

Luke was resting against the older boys chest, Pengy in hand and, if Michael was lucky, snoozing in a few minutes.  He could tell Luke was tired, more so emotionally than physically but pacing around in a park does tend to tire a person out.

He lifted his hand from around Luke's waist to play with his messy hair, a soft sound of enjoyment came after a few seconds.  Michael could tell that the younger boy was falling asleep by how he lent more and more into his chest, his head falling slightly forward before Luke realized and picked it back up.

"'M tired, Mikey.  Nap?" Luke's words were breathy, coming from his lips which were squashed on Mikey's chest.  He liked big Luke, he _really_ liked big Luke, but he did miss this.  

"Of course, sweetheart.  Let's go upstairs, get nice and comfy." Michael was a bit surprised at how much of a change Luke went through going from big to little and vice versa, it was almost like they were two different people in the same body.

Michael hauled Luke up into his arms, carrying him down the hall and up the stairs bridal style, then carefully depositing him on his bed and climbing in after. It never ceased to amaze Michael at how much Luke slept and how fast that boy fell asleep.  It was a comforting thought though, that Luke must be very content and happy to be sleeping so well.

Which was a bit different to the nap he took when he was big.  Luke squirmed around on his bed, grasping Michael's  shirt in an iron grip.  But now, some 5 hours later, Luke was sleeping like a baby.

Michael made a mental note that Luke was _very_ easily triggered into headspace.  Cooing, Pengy, and cuddles, were definitely his three primary triggers for going into little space, while he seemed to fall out of it for no good reason.

Michael felt as though he had a pretty good grasp on little Luke and how he functioned, but big Luke was still new territory for both of them.  Apart from their morning... affair, Michael couldn't think of anything else that could've pulled Luke out of his happy place.

Thinking about happy places made Michael wonder if his little space turning unhappy, could trigger Luke to come out of it.  It was Michael's fault really, he was the one who bolted the second he realized what had happened, and he couldn't forget how _broken_ Luke looked and sounded at the time.

He could hear Luke's sobs and his hurt voice again 'You hurt my heart, Mikey.  Why did you leave?'.  Luke had never experienced rejection on such a grand scale before, making the place in his mind where everything was better, not so nice.  He wouldn't have been able to cope with such strong emotions, especially when he was feeling little, so his brain just opted out.

That was the thing about Luke's headspace, he sort of shuts off the "adult" part of his brain that takes in lots of information about people around him.  The part that makes him self conscious or anxious is almost off, and a carefree attitude is what comes out of that.  But suddenly having to process feelings and someone else's feelings screws up the system.  After that Luke's brain pushed the eject button and spewed him into the real world as a confused pile of teenager.  

Even though Michael isn't a professional, he felt like that deduction deserved a degree, and with all of the time he spent laying in bed with Luke, he probably could be earning one.  Do all of his studying during the copious amount of time he had to do so.  At least 3-4 hours out of his waking day was spent napping with Luke, or staring at the younger boy thinking about what could be going on inside of his head.

All of that thinking could be put towards a degree in headspaces, if that was a real degree.  Michael thought he could really excel at that branch of study, he had his very own specimen to work from.

No, it felt wrong to call Luke a specimen. Scrap the the degree idea, Michael could live a happy, degree-less life if it meant being able to live it with the younger boy.  The thought of making a life with him stirred certain feelings for the boy that Michael had been repressing since the morning.

He still cringed at the memories from hours ago.  But the hungry, lustful part of him reveled in the fact that he had given Luke what probably was the best orgasm of his life to-date.  He wanted to shake those thoughts from his brain, but they were deep rooted, he wanted Luke to be his.  The fact that Luke could act like an adult sometimes made his mind go wild with the new possibilities of the very thing Michael wanted most.

It had always been a fantasy because Luke was 5 years younger than him for starters.  It was frowned upon and unconventional for a 16 year old and a 21 year old to have any sort of relationship, and, the crowning factor: Luke was six on the inside.  Much too young mentally to maintain a healthy relationship.

Michael just thought he was a bit messed up in the head for wanting to be with someone like Luke.  But since figuring out that Luke had a headspace and can be mature, the reality of having a real, loving, functional relationship was almost tangible.

It was an unspoken truth between them that Luke had the biggest crush on Michael; it was most apparent when he was feeling little, but Luke showed no aversion to cuddling when he was big, either.  The idea that Michael could make it happen had been stewing in the back of his mind for a while now, but it was forced to the front and center.  He could make it real, if Luke wanted what Michael wanted, and he was sure he did, then it was only a matter of getting Luke big again.

Of course, the feelings were reciprocated on his side of things.  Michael felt many things for the boy sleeping beside him, fondness being a prominent one, he wouldn't say love yet, but looking down at Luke sleeping peacefully made his heart flutter in a way that said more than fond.  Caring for Luke made Michael happy, seeing the younger boy in his headspace and stress free was something he didn't want to stop after the week.  But to confess this to Luke, he would need him out of headspace, something he wasn't 100% sure how to do yet. 

But Luke had already been out of headspace once, and bringing up being big might trigger him out of it.  That was still a maybe.  For all Michael knew, Luke could wake up feeling big and they could skip the trial and error of trying to pull him out.  If there was anything making Michael hesitant about trying to figure out Luke's triggers, it was thinking that he might do something and stop Luke from being able to get out or go into headspace.  

Luke was most comfortable in his little space, so not being able to get in it would be an awful experience for the both of them to go through.  Michael knew it was important to, in a sense, keep up appearances, when Luke was in headspace.  He shouldn't act any differently towards him now that he knows that Luke can come out of it.  He needs to treat Luke just like he did before he became big.  If Luke thought Michael was being wary of him, he might think that he did something wrong and not know why, and seeing Lukey sad again was not something Michael wanted so soon after a hard day for the both of them.

"Mikey?"  Luke's sleepy voice startled him, making Michael flinch, and Luke giggle.  

"Hey, stop laughing at me, silly.  You scared me."  Michael teased, pinching Luke's sleep-flushed cheek between his fingers.

"Sorry," Luke looked down sheepishly, but with the same cherub features and mischievous glint in his eyes, "My tummy's growling, Mikey.  Need some food please."

"What kind of food would your tummy prefer, huh?"

"Mmh... I don't know, maybe a burger!" Luke shined with new excitement, "Yeah, a burger, that's what my tummy wants, it _really_ wants a burger for dinner, please, Mikey!"

Michael fought his natural instinct to give Luke whatever he wanted, "I don't know, baby, I don't want you going to bed feeling sick because you didn't eat a healthy dinner.  Your tummy might feel yucky if you have a burger, your mommy told me that you should eat healthy food." 

Luke looked crestfallen, "Please, please, please, _please_!  Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

Who was Michael to deny such a request, "Fine, Luke, " he gave in, Luke did a small happy wiggle and wrapped his arms around Michael's middle, "But just this once, I think you deserve a treat."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!  'M so excited!  Gonna dress really pretty, wear one of my skirts."  It felt nice to know that Luke was happy, Michael just prayed that Luke didn't feel sick later from all of the heavy, greasy food he was about to have.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonald's is the place to be at 9:oo pm for a late dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I can't believe that this is 12 chapters. Sorry this is SO late :-(  
> **DISCLAIMER: During this chapter there will be someone trying to come on to Luke, and Luke doesn't like it. So please, please, please, don't read this chapter if you feel uncomfortable in any way with situations involving unwanted attention from strangers. Rape and violence is NOT mentioned and will never happen in this story, only, as I said, some sleazy dude making Luke uncomfortable. If you still want to read part of this chapter, you can read up to the three asterisks (***), below that, the scene starts.  
> This scene is at the very end of this chapter and it is a cliffhanger so nothing really happens in this chapter :-)

"Which one do you like better, Mikey? The red one..," Luke held a long, red, figure hugging maxi skirt to his hips, "...or the black one?"  He swapped the red one for a shorter and looser skater skirt and held it above his belly button to where it would sit it if he was wearing it.  Still in headspace, Luke wanted to look extra pretty when they went out to dinner, and that meant wearing a nice skirt and a cute top to go with it.  But, he felt like he couldn't choose between the two skirts, and Pengy couldn't decide either, so Michael was sought after to make the final verdict.

Though, it didn't look like he was being of much help.  Michael was sitting on Luke's bed gawking wordlessly up at the younger boy who was prancing around in his pink silk panties.  He had always known that Luke's body was immaculate: beautiful, soft skin, and his twiggy structure that Michael loved so much, but his hips and his small, perky butt matched by the tiny imprint his cock was leaving in the panties were what really got the older boy going.  Michael had to sit cross-legged to try and calm himself down while Luke was looking through his dresser to find the perfect shirt, bent over and rummaging, making his ass wiggle just the slightest bit.

"Mikey...?  Why do you always do this, you never pay attention to me, you just stare and me and don't talk." Luke huffed, holding the black skirt between his fists limply in front of his crotch.

"Mmh?  Oh, sorry, baby, I was just thinking, uh, the red one's nice... yeah, wear the red one."  Michael mumbled.

"You weren't even paying attention to when I showed you, how would you know which one is the best?" Luke folded his arms across his chest in a pout, cheeks still pink from being called baby.

"Because I was looking at how beautiful you are." It was true but a bit corny to say and he expected Luke to scoff, but, Luke being the bashful boy he was, gave an embarrassed squeak and blushed like mad.  He hid his face in the black skirt and whined 'Mikeey'.

"C'mon, Lukey, get dressed and we'll head out in ten minutes, ok?"  He smiled and got up off the bed, still half hard but it wasn't too noticeable.

"I still like the red skirt the best though.  You should wear that one." He gave Luke one last smile before leaving the room and a very flustered Luke.

 

*

 

"Pengy! Oh my gosh, did you hear what Mikey said! He said I was beautiful!  Can you believe it?!  Well... he didn't use those exact words, but he said I had beauty!  And- and he was admiring it!" Luke bounded onto his bed after Michael left and squeezed Pengy in the tightest hug, fiddling with a flipper as he told him the exciting news.

"And, we're going out for dinner tonight and I'm getting a burger!  'M so excited!  It's like- like a date." Luke finished in a whisper, like he was telling Pengy a deep secret, which he did a lot because Pengy is excellent at secret keeping and never laughs at anything you say. 

Luke nuzzled into Pengy's warm black fur one more time before sitting up and deciding that he would wear the red skirt with a nice black shirt.  Wearing these clothes made Luke feel pretty and he liked looking at himself in the mirror when he wore them.  He wanted Mikey to call him beautiful again because it made something inside him go 'yay' and his tummy would coil.  

Luke deemed himself beautiful that night when he looked at himself in the mirror, with his long red skirt and plain black shirt and the panties that he knew he was wearing and those were pretty to but nobody would see those except for him... and maybe Mikey.  Luke giggled and blushed at the thought, and went downstairs because he was ready and his tummy was growling.  

Michael was sitting at the kitchen table on his phone, but he looked up when he saw Luke walk in in his skirt and top, looking like a god with his small hips just peeking out from under the top.  Michael didn't realize he was staring until Luke looked down, smiling brightly and flushed.

"Do I look beautiful, Mikey?" Luke asked shyly, swaying from side to side a bit nervously.  Luke thought he did look beautiful, but he really wanted to hear Mikey say it again, it felt more real when Mikey said so.

"So, so beautiful, baby.  You're the most beautiful boy." Michael said sincerely, and watched as Luke's smile widened and his blush deepened.  Michael got up from his seat and wordlessly put his arm over Luke's shoulders, guiding him towards the front door.  

"So, I was thinking we could just go to McDonald's and have our dinner there, is that ok?  Also, we can drive if you want, it's getting colder outside and you aren't wearing a sweater and I don't want you to be cold."  Michael was rambling a bit, fumbling with the house keys in the lock and not so subtly checking to make sure he had his wallet and car keys and Luke's house keys again.

"McDonald's! Mikey, that sounds great!" Luke clapped his hands together happily because mommy _never_ bought him McDonald's, _ever_.  It was such a special treat to be taken out to eat, and it was even more exciting because Mikey was coming and they would be eating together.  Luke though about bringing Pengy, but decided not to because this was his special night, and Pengy sometimes made people not want to talk to Luke as much.  Michael didn't mind Pengy, but some of the other kids at school would give Luke weird looks when Pengy was around.  But Pengy didn't care too much, they were meanies to Luke anyways so it wasn't like they wanted them around.

"How about we drive there?  It's a bit farther of a walk than I thought and as I said, it's getting cold."  Michael interrupted Luke's train of thought to fish out his car keys and unlock the vehicle.  

"M'kay.  I like car rides, and you're right, it is cold out."  Luke clutched a small, black clutch to his chest and moved around to the side of Michael's car.

"Luke, is that a purse?"  Michael asked, peering over the hood as Luke got in, then following, still trying to see what the younger boy was holding.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering.  I have money your mom gave to me for food and stuff, so you don't have to bring any of your own money.  Buckled?" Mike asked, and started the car once Luke gave him an affirmative nod and tugged on the seat belt across his chest for emphasis.

"I know you have money, but I brought some of my own just in case, I also have a few other things in here.  'S not just money, that's what wallets are for, not purses."  Luke shrugged and gazed out of the window happily as they backed onto the street and started towards McDonald's.

 

***

 

"I'll have a number five with extra ketchup... and less salt on the fries please, if that's possible... one large chocolate milkshake... yup that's it for me thanks.  Luke?  Have you decided?" Michael sped through his order, seemingly having what he wanted memorized before he came in, while Luke was still trying to read the small menu print.  Why did the descriptions have to be in such a minuscule font?

"Uh, I'll have the same please..., but no milkshake, I don't think I like milkshakes."  Luke blurted nervously.  The cafe was empty, except for an older man sitting in the corner reading a newspaper.  There wasn't anybody behind Luke in any sort of line, but he still felt like he was taking too much time ordering.  The lady behind the register smiled at him, and pressed a few buttons before looking back at Michael and asking if that was all.

"That'll be $15.75 please, debit or credit?"

"Cash, actually." Michael had a slight blush rise up on his cheeks as he looked through his pockets and pulled out three crumpled up, five dollar bills and some coins.

"Thank you very much, your order will be ready just to your left, have a nice night." The lady smiled again and handed Michael a few smaller, silver coins and disappeared behind a door that read 'Employees Only'.

"Thanks, Mikey," Luke smiled up at him, then his stomach gave an audible growl, "I'm a bit hungry." He said sheepishly.

"A bit?  It sounds like there's a hungry pack of lions in there, Lukey."  Michael lightly pinched the soft skin peeking out of his skirt, eliciting a small burst of laughter and another growl from the pack of hungry lions.  They both looked up as two trays of food were pushed their way over the counter.  Michael took both, one in each hand before Luke could get a good look at what was inside all of the silver wrapping.

They sat at a table by the window facing the parking lot, but it was almost pitch dark, so the reflection from inside was their view.  Luke noticed that the man was still there, he had finished his food by now, and the newspaper was lying flat against the table.  Michael was sitting with his back turned to the man, but Luke could see him clearly.  He was sitting with his hands folded in his lap looking their way, Luke didn't have to take more than a glance to notice that he was staring at _him_ in particular.

"Waz rong, -uke.  You aven't toushed your food?" Michael was already chowing down on a burger, but Luke suddenly didn't feel as hungry as he used to be.  No matter how many times he glanced up and made direct eye contact with the man, he didn't look away or pick up his newspaper, he just kept staring.

"Oh, mmh, nothing, 'm just, looking.  Looks good." He replied weakly.  Michael stopped chewing and squinted from behind his burger.

"No, something's wrong.  You sure you feel ok?  You look a bit flushed."  He kept squinting and staring at Luke, but took a tentative bite of the burger and chewed slowly when Luke just shrugged and started to pick at the fries.  Luke thought he might just be over reacting, people can stare through you and it looks like they are staring at you, he's probably had a rough day and can't focus.

Luke tried to busy himself with figuring out what was in the burger, and taking small bites of fries, not letting himself make more eye contact with the creepy stranger.  But it was difficult, he couldn't concentrate on what Michael was saying or give a decent reply because he could feel eyes boring holes into his skin.  He let himself look up, which wasn't a good idea.  The man was still looking at him, it had been, what, ten minutes?  Surely he should be leaving, there was no food in front of him, and the newspaper was gone now.

But he was still looking at him, Luke had had enough by this point and just wanted to get away from him for a second.  He hoped that if he took refuge in the bathrooms for a few minutes, the guy would get up and leave.  Luke would've asked Michael if they could go but the older boy was just starting on his fries and the milkshake, and he knew it was rude to interrupt people when they're eating.  

"I'm, uh, I've got to go- to the bathroom.  Be one sec- give me two minutes I'll be back."  He abruptly stood up, keeping his head down and eyes trained on the floor.  He had interrupted Michael mid-sentence.  He was talking about how delicious it was when you dipped the fry _into_ the milkshake and ate it that way.  Luke thought that sounded disgusting, but nothing really sounded appealing at the moment.

Michael gave a noise of protest at being interrupted, but let Luke go with a disgruntled sigh.  It took about ten seconds of painfully slow walking and feeling like there was a huge spotlight trained on him before he pushed open the men's washroom door and hastily pushed it closed behind him.  Luke leaned against the back of the door, letting his body sag and a big breath out.  

"It's ok, you're ok, Luke.  You're in a public place, nothing's gonna happen to you." He tried to calm himself down, but he was still feeling anxious of going back out there and the man still being there.  He walked over to the sinks and looked in the mirror at his reflection.  He did look a bit pink, his cheeks were pretty vibrant and the color seemed to be bleeding into his forehead and down onto his neck.  He felt too hot, so uncomfortable with the situation.  A big part of him wished they never came here, wished he'd stayed with Pengy and they would be safe at home.

He ran the tap cold, and collected some water in his hands then splashed it on his face.  The temperature felt nice, but it didn't ease his nerves.  He knew that the guy might still be sitting at the table, waiting for him to come back.  Now Luke felt vulnerable without anyone with him, now Luke wanted to be sitting back at the table with Michael.  He made a move to get out of the bathroom when he heard the door open, and he planted himself in front of the mirror looking at the floor feeling terrified, because he didn't have to look up to know if that was Michael or not.  

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I have no idea how you order food at McDonald's I've never been to one so if the food choices were unrealistic or how they ordered them were not right, please forgive me lol. Also sorry if like the "timing" of this story is all over the place, like one thing I have a really hard time with when I write is like, elapsed time in the story. It may take me 15-20 mins to get part of a scene written and it feels to me as though that much time has passed but then I'll read over what I've written and its waaaay too fast paced. So rn, almost two days have passed in this story, Luke's parents left on a Monday (i think) and now it's Tuesday night. Also when I tagged that Luke sleeps a lot I was so serious bc I don't even realize how much he is napping until I'm editing and he's had like 3 naps already lol. Anyways, thanks for reading 12 chapters of this like barely any time has passed and there's already 12 chapters and I need to get through the whole week at least. Prepare for like a 50 chapter fic I'm not even exaggerating.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knew something was up when Luke shakily excused himself to the bathroom and didn't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: There won't be a detailed description of Luke's experience in this chapter because it is written in Michael's point of view, but any confrontation between Luke and the old man, Michael and the old man or anything that makes a reference to Luke's experience will be under the ***  
> Please read with caution of you are sensitive to topics of harassment or unconsentual touching (very minor, nothing explicit) or being approached by a creep. Rape and violence are NOT mentioned and will never be but this was a very traumatizing experience for Luke so there is crying and probably scenes that people could be sensitive to.  
> Again, don't read this if you aren't comfortable with anything mentioned above :-)

Michael felt that something was definitely off when Luke stopped replying to his questions or side comments. His eyes seemed to be trained on the window behind them, and they fixated there for periods of time before he would jerk his head down towards the table. His breathing was a bit labored and his hands were extremely fidgety.  He wasn't eating the burger and fries he had been pestering Michael about, and only nibbled on a few of the fries before abruptly shooing into the bathroom.

Although Michael had only been with Luke for about two days, he knew the younger boy well enough to know that, that was not normal Luke behavior.  He also felt a bit confused and frustrated because he couldn't find a cause.  They were the only two in the cafe except for an older man reading the newspaper- and the cashier, other than that, they were alone.

Michael ate the remainder of his fries slowly, mulling over what he said and analyzing their previous conversation in this head.  Nothing, he couldn't find anything that seemed to stick out in his brain.  Luke was fine... and then he wasn't.  Michael was giving himself a headache trying to think so hard, but he blamed the achey feeling somewhat on the milkshake he was slurping.  The darn things were always too cold to drink but melted into goo if you let them get to a drinkable temperature.

Just as Michael was finishing the frozen drink, and getting a bit more worried about Luke, the older man walked by.  Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him at all, but seeing as Luke had been casting anxious glances to where this man's table would have been, Michael clued in on the fact that the man currently walking into the bathroom might be the cause of Luke's erratic behavior.  It made Michael's stomach turn to think about Luke holing himself inside a bathroom to escape the stares of a creep.  

His thoughts didn't process through his head as fast as he wanted them to.  Michael sat at the table staring at the bathroom door as it closed behind the man, still mulling.  One part of him thought that he was definitely over analyzing the situation, that Luke was fine and the older man was allowed to use the bathroom just as much as Luke was, but a bigger, smarter part of Michael, was screaming at him to get up and go see if Luke was ok.

He gathered his garbage and tray, and walked over to a bin adjacent to the bathroom door.  After dumping the contents of the tray out, he cautiously approached the men's washroom.  He didn't want to go barging in there and make a scene of everything was fine.  Luke might just be tired, the past day had been exhausting, but Michael wanted the night to go smoothly.  Taking Luke out for a treat was supposed to be something fun.

***

He waited outside the door for a few seconds, listening to what could be going on inside. Nothing... complete silence followed through the grey door.  This made Michael's stomach sink lower, Luke had been in there for more than 10 minutes now and there was no sound of running water or a hand dryer.  He didn't know what to expect when he walked into the grungy room, but hearing a low, rumbling murmur from a gravelly voice paired with soft, shallow whimpers made him fear the worst.

He knew that small voice anywhere; it belonged Luke who was pinned against the sink by the older man.  His hands were gripping the sides of Luke's skirt, ripping one side up the younger boy's leg and splaying a grimy hand along the soft skin of Luke's thigh.  He was running his fingernails along the pale expanse of Luke's exposed right leg, Michael could see it quivering under the palm.

The man's face was pressed into Luke's neck, whispering into the blonde's ear, which was where the low voice was coming from.  His hair was greasy black and littered with strands of silvery grey, he was a few inches taller than Luke, but Michael was taller.  He heard Luke mutter a small plea and try to squirm away but the man just pushed himself harder on top of him.  

Michael had been frozen on the spot for a few seconds, looking at the two with horror and anger but hadn't brought any attention to himself.  He cleared his throat and watches as two heads whip around to look at him.  Luke's expression pierces through Michael's chest, the younger boy looks like he's about to start crying.  But the older man, who Michael assumes to be in his mid to late 40's looked irritated by the interruption.

"Michael!" Luke exclaimed, wrestling out from under the man's loosened grip.  He ran over to Michael, throwing himself at the older boy and strangling him in a tight embrace.

"Shh, I've got you, it's ok now, Lukey," Michael whispered in Luke's hair, looking up at the man who had caused the small boy so much distress, "Let's go home, baby."

Michael made sure to give the man a long, hard, dirty look as he turned to exit the bathroom, Luke still tight to his chest, refusing to open his eyes.  It was hard to walk forward because Luke would be walking backwards with his face in Michael's chest, so Michael opted to pick Luke up and carry him to his car.  No words were spoken between the two, it felt surreal that any of that had happened.  Michael continued to whisper to Luke, trying to console the shaking boy.

"Luke, I need to put you down so I can drive us home."

"No, no, please don't let me go, m' scared Mikey.  M' scared that if I open my eyes he'll be there."  Luke whimpered into Michael's neck.

"I know, baby, I know, but he's gone now.  He can't touch you anymore, nobody is going to touch you Luke, we're going home."  Michael deposited Luke into the passenger's seat and buckled him in himself.  Luke curled up into himself and leaned against the window as soon as Michael closed the door.  

The car ride home was silent, Michael had one hand on the wheel and another in Luke's hands. Both of the younger boy's hands were clutching Michael's right, and he could tell he was trying to calm himself down by breathing and holding onto the older boy's free hand.

Michael could tell that Luke wasn't fully little anymore, his mannerisms were different, his speech was more mature and he understood that he had to be put down so they could get home safely.  His theory of "Luke's little space is a happy place but when something makes it an unhappy place he gets big" might be true.  Of course, the kind of situation that Luke just was a part of, nobody should have to go through, but if Luke was completely little he would've been crying as soon as that guy touched him.   Luke didn't deserve this.  He was going through so much already, having the headspace topic on his plate was more than enough for him to handle, now throwing something traumatic like this on as well was cruel.

Taking a quick glance at the younger boy made Michael's heart clench.  Luke looked exhausted, but was probably going to be unable to have a sound sleep after the night's events.  Unfair was the only word to describe Luke's current situation. Michael could feel that he was becoming big; starting to shuffle in the clothes he was wearing (big Luke hated little Luke's fashion sense) and letting go of Michael's hand self-consciously.

"Lukey?"

"Uh... no, it's Luke now."  He sounded almost saddened.

"Are you ok, Luke?  I mean, of course you're not, but how are you feeling?"

"... confused?  I just... I don't know why I switch like this.  I've... I don't want to talk about what just happened, my brain is trying to block everything out- I can't think strait- I-"

"Luke, it's ok.  You don't ever have to think about tonight again if you don't want to.  I just wanted to have a nice night out... the two of us."  Michael didn't know how to steer the conversation himself, so he let Luke pick and change the subject as he pleased.

"C' mon, we're here.  Let me help you out."  Michael offered as he turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

He was surprised that Luke let himself be picked up and carried into the house, but the boy was a million levels of tired.  

"Hey," Michael called as Luke headed for the stairs himself once he got through the door in Michael's arms, "Sleep in my bed tonight, I don't want you to have to be alone.  You don't have to figure this all out by yourself you know."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, thanks, Mike but I'm gonna stay by myself tonight.  I can't- I need to think." He corrected himself and headed back up the stairs.

Michael wished Luke would let him help him. 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry for the bump in he road there, I'm hoping to get back into a routine again soon so these late af chapters wont happen anymore


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Luke doesn't have to do it all on his own. He's still figuring that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit sad, lil bit sad. There is some crying from both boys.

"Michael. Michael, wake up, please." Luke whisper-yelled to Michael's sleeping figure. He had dumbly opted out of being able to sleep with the older boy; his only source of comfort at the moment, and couldn't sleep for the life of him.

"M'Luke? Whaschu doin' 'ere?"  Michael blearily looked around in search of the small voice, woken up from sleep.

"... 'can't sleep... uh, can I sleep with you?"  Luke felt sheepish, embarrassed to be asking such things of another grown man in the middle of the night.  Michael quickly realized this was big Luke talking and the memories of dinner washed back into his mind.

Of course Luke couldn't sleep, who would be able to after what happened to him.  Mike had tried to make a point of staying up and waiting for the inevitable, that being Luke, in whatever headspace, coming in to sleep with him.

He figured it would be better to let Luke to come to the conclusion that, just because he's big doesn't mean that he has to face his problems on his own, himself.  Which the younger boy clearly had.

"C'mere, Luke.  I was wondering when you would show up."  Michael fussed around with trying to move to the other side of the bed so Luke could take up the spot he had been previously occupying.  

"Just get in 'n slide beside me.  You can have the warm part."  Michael was clearly still half asleep trying to move himself around to make room for Luke, who just climbed under the covers and slid the farthest away from Michael that was possible.  He felt that it was wrong to need to sleep with someone at his age, but he couldn't shake the thoughts he was having.

Luke curled into himself, facing away from Michael, and tried to find comfort in the fact that he was in a much closer proximity to the person who seemed to soothe him.  He felt better, but there was still something missing that he needed.  It was when Michael slid his arm over Luke's hip and pressed his face into the crook of his neck that Luke realized that this kind of physical contact, which he shy-d away from, was what he was missing.

"Where's Pengy?"  Michael asked, voiced muffled by Luke's hair.

Luke shrugged, not wanting to think about the embarrassing stuffed animal that was so controversial for him.  There was an increasingly clear and loud voice saying that Pengy would make him feel more comfortable, but he chose to ignore that because Pengy was a stuffy, and stuffies are for children; something Luke was definitely not at the moment.

Even though Luke had come to some kind of terms with the business of having a headspace, he felt like they were two very different parts of him.  Like an alternate personality ran the other part.  An alternate personality with no concept of conformity or blending into the public.  He had been wearing a skirt out for dinner... a _skirt_... he was a _boy_ , and boy's didn't wear skirts.  

Luke felt himself slipping into a wave of self-loathing.  This was something he didn't like about being big.  It was like waking up after being drunk and remembering every stupid thing you did.  It seemed like a good choice at the time, but a lot of thing things come back to haunt you in the form of cringe attacks.  Those cringe-y moments made Luke not want to show his face in public ever again.  He goes from not caring about what other people think to caring about what everyone thinks and has thought and probably will think if they see Luke again.

'God, why the hell do I even bother trying to be a functioning member of society?  It would probably be much better for everyone, including me, to stay holed up in this house for the rest of my life... I can switch between headspaces whenever my brain decides to... maybe Michael would visit from time to time...'  Luke pondered, letting out a defeated huff into the silent room.  The noise was accompanied by Michael's steady, rhythmic breathing against Luke's neck.

Warmth spread from the point of contact between Michael's warm breaths and Luke's skin, making it prickle under the ticklish heat.  It was another source of comfort, though, and Luke relished in the feeling of having Michael so close to him... keeping him safe.  The thoughts in Luke's head started to slow and become fuzzier, he could feel himself trickling out of consciousness and snuggling further into Michael's warm, comforting body.

***

"-uke?!  Luke!"  He was being shaken awake by someone, "Luke, c'mon baby wake up, it's only a dream."  He was being pulled into someone's arms, and held there.  He didn't have the energy to open his eyes or move himself into a comfortable position against the chest he was leaning into.  It seemed that all of his energy had gone into struggling to get out of the hold that the man had on him.  He was in the bathroom again, standing against the sink when a heavy presence behind him felt all too similar, and there was weight against his back and breathing on his neck, and he was back in the bathroom, unable to move away from the man behind him, whispering disgusting things into his ear and calling him 'pretty boy' as his hands hitched up his skirt, ripping the sides.  Luke was back in the bathroom and he couldn't get out.

"Shh, Luke, c'mon, open your eyes," the voice sounded desperate. Luke wasn't "there" enough to realize that he was back in Michael's bed, safe in the older boy's arms.  Safe, but shaking as silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he still refused to open his eyes.  Too afraid that if he did, he would be faced with his own terrified reflection accompanied by another unwelcome one.

Luke didn't realize he was awake for a good ten seconds.  Ten seconds of Michael rocking him back and forth and petting down his matted hair, and holding his hot, clammy, shaking body and trying to get Luke to snap out of it.  He couldn't hear the soft whining sounds coming from his own wet lips.  

Luke finally opened his eyes to see Michael's face above him.  His head was tilted as far back as it would go, resting on the older boy's shoulder, and the green eyes gazing down at him, clouded with worry.  

"Fuck, Luke, you scared me so, so, so much.  Thought you were sick or something.  You went all stiff and started shaking and whining and I didn't know what to do.  God, I can't even think about how you must feel right now." Michael rambled as he planted a long kiss to Luke's forehead, speaking into the skin there and squeezing the younger boy tighter to his body.

Luke felt himself relax slightly, sagging in Michael's grip, feeling even more exhausted than before he went to bed.  

"'M so tired, Mikey... but I can't sleep without having fucked up dreams.  They're _so_ real, 'n  _so_ scary, 'n I don't know why I can't just block it out but I can't.  Whenever I close my eyes I see him, and whenever I open my eyes I'm afraid I'll just be stuck in that bathroom again." Luke sobbed into Michael's clavicle, tears wetting the sleep-warm skin.

Michael pulled him tighter, if that was even possible and let out a ragged breath, "Fuck... why did this have to happen?" His voice was choked with unshed tears as he shared in Luke's current despair.

"All I fucking wanted was to take you to dinner and get you the best goddamned burger you've ever tasted and then bring you home and- fuck-," Michael sniffled as he began to cry, "-but none of that happened because of some stupid git who didn't know where the boundaries were.  Can't believe I didn't clock him in the face the second I saw him, should've known something was wrong when you didn't come out... fuck I wish this was different.  Wish he never hurt you, baby."

There was a sad silence surrounding the two in the bed.  A heavy, grey, hanging silence like fog.  Neither boy spoke for a few minutes, only sharing in each other's sadness.  It felt like longer than minutes before one of them spoke up again.  It was Luke, voice still thick with tears.

"I can't go back."

"...Luke... I would _never_ make you go back there, ever again.  I don't even expect you to want to go out anywhere for a while, not to mention public washrooms."

"No, Mikey, that's not what I mean."

"...what do you mean?"

"My headspace, it's- I just-... can't get in it."

"Luke... no, of course you can.  That's supposed to be your happy place, so you don't have to think about all of this stupid shit- you can focus on one thing at a time-" Michael was rambling.

"No, but that's the thing.  I can only focus on one thing at a time.  I don't have the luxury of thinking rationally, I'm helpless when I'm little, 'n I can't feel that helplessness again.  It just makes the thoughts stronger and I can't escape them.  One track mind, I can't go anywhere else.  It feels like I'm trapped."  Luke said, defeated. 

"God, I can't believe this happened to you." Michael breathed, still in disbelief that something so awful (in their experience) could've touched their lives in this way.  It pained him to think about any permanent damage having been done to Luke.  Fucking up someone's headspace is a big deal, it was one of the only risks of having a headspace, the risk of loosing it or tainting it in such a way that it would be painful for the person to try and enter it.  If Luke just lost his headspace, he lost a huge part of him, basically all of his childhood.  Michael felt like that guilt would rest on his shoulders.

"It will get better, Luke.  I promise, you'll forget about last night with time.  But I'm always gonna be here for you, baby.  Always." Michael took the initiative to lie both of them back down on the bed.  Luke was in need of more sleep and Michael wasn't going to leave him alone after what just happened.  Talking about it probably helped Luke decompress a bit from the nightmare, getting out all of the repressed feelings.

Michael was glad that even though Luke wasn't totally comfortable with being cuddled while he was big, that he was confiding in Michael instead of trying to battle this on his own.  It was relieving that Luke wouldn't be alone, isolating himself from Michael just because he thought it was weird to want help.  Michael wanted to make sure Luke knew that it was ok to be coddled and loved even when he was big.  And that Michael would always be there to give him whatever he needed.

"Love you, Mikey..." Luke's voice was slurred with sleep, but Michael heard him loud and clear.

"Love you too, Lukey."  

And the amazing part was, Luke wasn't in headspace when he said that. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke talking about boys not being "allowed" to wear skirts is just a character thing, in no way does it express my opinions towards gender and clothing norms. I guess that should be a disclaimer for everything in this story. The opinions of the characters are not influenced by my beliefs at all, so please don't take offence to anything mentioned here about gender/sexuality conformity :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this story has developed SO MUCH plotwise since the beginning.

"Luke you need to eat breakfast."  Michael said from the doorway into his room.

"I'm not hungry, Michael.  I'll have something later."  Luke grumbled and turned over, pulling the bed sheets over his head with him.

"No you won't, you will have something now.  You need to eat, baby, I'm not letting you stop eating so you don't have to get out of bed."  Mike moved to his bed and shoved his hands under the lump of Luke under the covers, lifting him and the sheets into his arms and proceeded to carry him out of the room bridal style.  It was a little difficult because of the mass of blankets surrounding Luke and clouding Michael's field of vision, but he managed to get down the stairs and deposit Luke and half of the bed on the living room couch.

"Michael 'm not hungry.  Just wanna sleep."  Luke had his face pressed into the couch, so his words were almost unintelligible.

Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, this was going to be stressful for the both of them, Luke still coping and Michael trying to make everything better.  Luke didn't really know what to do with himself, locked out of his headspace was proving more tiring for Luke than imagined.

"Lukey, c'mon, sweetheart, how about some waffles?  You can even help me make them? Be my sous chef... head chef?"  Michael tried desperately to get some kind of reaction from Luke, but his head was still pressed into the armrest, wrapped solidly in the blankets, and not wanting to move.

But, he wasn't opposing to the way Michael was speaking to him, it was more along the lines of how he would talk when Luke was in headspace, calling him Lukey and sweetheart.  Maybe if he spoke to Luke like he was little, he could coax him into slipping under.  It was so easy when they tried it last, a few words of praise, and Luke was pink-cheeked and happy.  Not brooding over life in a blanket burrito like he was now.

Michael felt sort of bad for thinking that, Luke wasn't brooding like an angsty teen, he had a valid reason for being so distant, but Michael wanted nothing more than to just have his giggly boy back.  He walked over into the kitchen and pulled out the waffle maker, sluggishly taking out the rest of the ingredients he would need to make the breakfast.  He glanced out to the couch, Luke was still as much of a burrito as ever, not having moved his face from the darkness of under his blankets.  

He could see some movement though, from under the vast expanse of beige comforter.  It looked like Luke was shuffling about, finally upturning from the depths of his blanket fort.  Once his pink face emerged slightly, Michael turned back to the task at hand: waffles.  He had never been the best cook, or even mediocre cook for that matter, he actually was completely hopeless when it came to anything involving food and preparing it. But, he did have two mouths to feed, one being his, so burnt food would not suffice.

But it would have to suffice because not fifteen minutes (and three wholehearted attempts) later, he was churning out one charred "waffle" after the other, if you could even call them that anymore.  Michael could feel that his back was sore, and his forehead was a little sweaty, and his pinky finger had been burnt twice now trying to get the damn things un-stuck from the waffle iron.  Just as he was about to break down in frustration and settle for cereal, Luke came up behind him.

"Uh, Michael?"  If he didn't know any better, Michael would assume that Luke was laughing at him.

"Yes." He was holding back tears of frustration, just slumped against the counter top, and the air smelling thickly like smoke.   

"...You doing ok?" He started, Michael was so embarrassed that he couldn't make a simple breakfast to turn and look at Luke, "...Because I know how to use the waffle iron properly... and make edible batter."

Yup, there was a hint of amusement in his voice, and if Michael had to crash and burn in the respect of cooking to get a happy reaction from Luke, he was willing.

Michael sighed and turned to talk to the younger boy, "I give up with the stupid thing.  I just think it doesn't like me... needs the _magic_ touch Mr. Master Chef Hemmings." Luke blushed a soft pink and shook his head and smiled, reaching to the bowl of batter and promptly pouring it into the garbage.

"W-that was perfectly good batter that you've just thrown out!"  Michael sounded slightly appalled, and felt a little offended at the immediate reaction.  

"Michael, I watched you pour half a cup of salt in instead of sugar.  Plus you didn't add any baking powder, so the waffles are more like mutilated pancakes; they have no substance whatsoever."  Luke rattled off the imperfections in Michael's "waffles" as he washed the sticky batter residue off, ready to start from scratch.

Michael was just shy of blown away.  Did Luke even know he could cook?  He couldn't make a bowl of cereal without breaking his arm a few days ago, now he's going all Gordon Ramsay on Michael.  Maybe it was a hidden talent, he did seem to have an affinity for wanting to help Michael cook things.  But he had never expected Luke to actually know what he was doing.  

"You know, you could at least offer to help me make these waffles, Michael."  Luke smirked over his shoulder.  

"And do what, pour more salt in the batter?  I think I'll stick to setting the table."  He muttered to himself, then stomped his way over to the kitchen cabinets like a three year old, searching for plates.

"Stop sulking, Michael.  Just because you can't cook for shit doesn't mean you're useless...," Luke paused to continue stirring his new batter together, "...Just means your strengths lie in... other places."  It sounded like Luke was just making it up on the fly.  Michael snorted and pulled out two plates and laid them out on the table.

"If my strengths lie in other places, where are they... or... what are they," Michael confused himself with Luke's words, making said boy laugh from the waffle iron, "You know what I mean."

"You want to know what I think your strengths are?"  Luke sounded like he was smirking again, which was surprising but not a bad thing.  The teasing though, Michael would put up with it... for now.

Michael paused, "Yeah, what am I great at, please, enlighten me." He said, a playful edge to his voice, but he genuinely wanted to know what Luke thought of him.  

Luke spooned batter onto the waffle iron and closed the lid, watching steam pour from the sides for a few seconds before turning and facing Michael.  

"Well...," Luke smiled and looked down, his fringe of a few curls falling over his left eye.  Michael could tell he was blushing, which made a small part of him selfishly happy because he knew that whatever the boy just thought brought heat to his cheeks, "I think that you have great hair..., and a nice beard when you don't shave, and- and nice shoulders, uh-," the waffle iron interrupted his embarrassed whining.

Luke quickly turned around and gave his full attention to the perfect waffle he had managed to produce.  Michael smiled to himself, seeing Luke blush did something to him that he couldn't explain.  It was cute as hell for one, but knowing that he was thinking about something involving Michael that evoked such a fierce blush made the smug monster inside of him gloat.  

In that moment, Michael decided that he liked seeing Luke blush so much, that he would make it his mission to give Luke those little compliments he likes, and the small touches and comments that little Luke loved.  Seeing as Luke seemed to enjoy being big, he wouldn't purposely try and push him into his headspace, but he wanted to make Luke feel warm and fuzzy and special, and hopefully bring that rosy hue to his cheeks that Michael loved so much.

"Kay, Michael... stop staring at me, it's getting weird."  Luke tried to joke awkwardly, but then blushed again and turned back to the waffle machine, where the amount of perfect waffles was piling up.  Michael smirked and replied, "How can you expect me not to stare at such a pretty face, Lukey.  Not to mention how good you are at cooking... that's a pretty attractive skill to have you know."  Seeing Luke's face go from alabaster to scarlet with each comment made Michael chuckle.

"Shut up, you dick.  You said that on purpose." Luke was turned away, busying himself with getting out glasses, trying to get the color of his face back under control while Michael made himself comfortable right behind Luke, pressed against his back, leaning over to grab the waffles. Cornering Luke into the counter and pushing him so he couldn't move away.

***

Michael didn't mean to do it, it was an accident.  He wasn't thinking about how Luke would feel pressed up against a counter, not able to get away.  How too familiar it would be to him.  

So when the younger boy fell silent and still, Michael didn't think that his playful actions were sending him into a panic attack.  But when Luke whimpered a few strangled no's and Michael's name and shook against him, the older boy finally clued in.

Now he was holding Luke against his chest on the couch, with the quilt from Michael's bed wrapped around them.  Luke was shaken-up to say the least, he was shaking as hot tears ran down his white face.  Michael was rocking him back and forth slightly on his lap, feeling absolutely revolting for making Luke feel like this.  He couldn't believe he was that insensitive, but he could only apologize and try and comfort Luke as best he could.

Luke was sniffling and had burrowed into the blanket and clung onto Michael's lap.  His eyes were closed and his lips were wet from all of the tears that passed them.  He had stopped muttering "no" a few minutes prior, but just hearing the pleads broke Michael's hear into a million pieces.  Luke wasn't ready to talk yet, but he could hear the younger boy's stomach growling.

Michael stood up from the couch as gracefully as he could, ignoring Luke's soft protests with a quiet "shh" and a stroke on the younger boy's head, moving Luke and the blanket for the second time today, it was still obscuring his vision as he tried to make his way to the plate of waffles.

"C'mon, baby, you need to eat.  Here, let's take these to the couch and eat there ok?" Michael said as he grabbed the plate of waffles in one hand and balanced Luke on his hip in the other hand.  If it wasn't for his death grip around Michael's neck, Luke might've slipped out of Michael's arms.  

Luke was muttering something into the blanket which Michael couldn't hear, but he plopped back down on the couch with both Luke and the plate of waffles intact.

"Hm?  What was that, Lukey, I couldn't hear that."  He brushed Luke's hair out of his eyes and petted the boy's cheeks.

"Said, hungry."  Luke was a bit grumbly, still not looking at Michael.  Who couldn't tell if Luke was mad at him or not, he wouldn't be surprised if the latter was the case.

Michael took one of the waffles, folded it, and stuffed it in his mouth.  He was starving and couldn't wait, but he took another and ripped a little piece off and held it in front of Luke's mouth.  Luke didn't even bother to use his hands, he just craned his neck forward a bit and let Michael feed him.  It was cute, and Michael had to refrain from cooing.  He never expected to enjoy feeding someone so much.

If only it was in the circumstances it was.  They hadn't even gone to the aquarium yet. 

      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lot more busy now than I originally was when I started this fic, so these late af chapters might become a thing. It honestly pains me to say it, like, i want to stay regular with the updated, but it's getting to the point where if I was to update every week they would be pretty crappy updates. I am going to keep trying to update every week because if I can I will, and I want to get this story wrapped up. Not saying that in a bad way, I enjoy writing this and I'm not going to cut away huge chunks of plot I could've added to finish it, I just want to be as consistent as possible with updates and writing and the whole thing to I can have a completed fic, 50 chapters or not, who knows. I also want to thank the lovely people who tell me to keep going and take breaks if I need to. You are very sweet to take time to say that :-). Anyways, thanks for listening and before I end this I have a small query: Would you want to see more of the "original" content of this story, ie, like pillow humping and panties and how it was originally, or do you like the more serious note it's taken on? Feel free to answer or leave some suggestions for future chapters. You don't have to! I just like reading what people who aren't the author think about how this has progresses.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of crazy, Michael finally takes Luke to the aquarium. Big Luke or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And it's been 3 weeks...  
>  Thanks to everyone who commented their ideas. It was a pretty unanimous voice, so I will try to mold the story to what everyone wanted :-)  
> Also, it is Thursday in the story, there was only one chapter for Wednesday and that was the last chapter, chapter 15.

"Michael, this is embarrassing. Why are we going to an aquarium?" Luke complained for the umpteenth time. 

"Because, Lukey, we have too much stress in our lives.  I know how much you've been wanting to go," Michael leaned down to whisper in Luke's ear so the other aquarium-goers couldn't hear him, "headspace or not."  Michael could feel Luke's blush and smirked to himself.  Luke harrumphed and turned his back to Michael, making the older boy genuinely laugh and swing an arm around him.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, baby.  You're just too cute."  Michael pressed a kiss to Luke's temple, making the boy shrug away from him slightly, but the blush was still high on his cheeks, making the skin that touched Michael's lips feel hot.

"'M not "baby", I'm Luke at the moment please."  There was no fire in his voice, it seemed like that reaction was becoming practiced instead of genuine dislike for being called "baby".

"Sure thing, baby." Michael joked and Luke rolled his eyes, but didn't protest further.  Luke stayed glued to Michael's side the rest of the wait in line, asking questions like "do you think they have a penguin exhibit?" and pouting when Michael told him "no, I don't think so, baby".  The line moved faster to Luke because of all the wonder he felt, finally being in an aquarium.  

"You like what you see, baby?" Michael asked gently while escorting Luke over to an information desk ready to check them in.

"Yeah, 's big.  Can't wait to see all of the glow in the dark jellyfish, I heard they shine blue and purple.  Also, I hope there isn't any prehistoric skeletons of scary dinosaur fish.  I think I would honestly cry if I saw one."  Luke rambled on as Michael pulled him to the desk.

"Luke they will not have any skeletons, this isn't a fish museum, it's an aquarium, they specialize in _living_ creatures." Michael shook his head and squeezed Luke's hand in comfort, but smiled to himself at the silly thought anyways.

They stopped at the front of a tall grey granite desk where a young lady was perched behind, typing on her computer.  "Hi, welcome, what can I do for you two?"  She smiled down at them and then looked back to the screen.  Michael cleared his throat, "We, uh, want tickets to the aquarium."  he felt a bit stupid saying that because what else could he want?  Luke giggled a little and Michael blushed slightly.

"Of, course," she smiled and reached over to the other side of her computer, grabbing two papers and stamping them, then typing something into her database once more, "That will be $62.70 please, cash or credit?"

"Uh, debit, actually."  Michael pulled out his wallet and fumbled around, pulling out three wrong cards before he found his debit, with every wrong card his face grew hotter, feeling very uncomfortable for some reason.  It could be because Luke was insisting that he payed Michael back for his ticket, loudly.  But Michael wanted to treat his boy, and he knew a trip to the aquarium was something the both of them could actually enjoy.  They both had their childlike side to them- literally with Luke.

"Michael my mom left us money, for this reason!"  Luke was walking sideways, trying to be in front of Michael, but the older boy knew Luke would bump into someone and trip and fall, so he wrapped an arm around his waist and made sure he was looking where he was going as he ranted.

"I know, but I wanted to take you somewhere nice, myself."  Michael replied, not glancing down at Luke who was frowning incredulously up at him.

"Wh-but that's what the money is for!  So we can go places!  My mom would be paying you so much more if she _expected_ you to pay for everything!  What's she gonna say when she comes home to like," Luke lowered his voice, "400 dollars!"  Luke was waving his arms and shaking his head, trying to make his case more convincing.  Michael didn't know why Luke couldn't accept his nice gesture.

"Luke, I don't feel like I _have to_ pay for everything, don't worry, your mom told me everything, but did it ever occur to your pretty little mind that I  _wanted to_ buy this day for you?" Michael asked as gently as possible and lead Luke around a corner into the main part of the aquarium.

Luke stopped pestering Michael after that comment, Michael couldn't tell if Luke felt bad, embarrassed, or what, but he was glad he wasn't being yelled at anymore.  Michael pulled Luke closer into his side and planted a kiss onto the top of his head, Luke didn't even flinch.  If Michael was going to be really optimistic, he might even say that Luke leaned into it.

***

"Michael I am _not_ going into that room."  Luke was throwing another fit.

"Luke, it's a skeleton, it can't hurt you, and it's so high up on the ceiling that you don't even have to look at it." They had made their way through no more than a quarter of the whole place when Luke decided that he could go no further because of some giant skeleton strung up on the ceiling of the next room.  Luke had overheard a family talking about how giant it's mouth was and how many teeth they had, which lead him to freeze and refuse to move until Michael promised him not to go into that room.

"No, no way, you could not pay me enough money to set foot in there.  You can't make me.  I can't go in there, I will throw up all over your shoes of you make me go in."  Luke threatened, standing rooted in the floor at a "safe distance" from the threshold so nobody could "accidentally push him in".  To Michael it was a bit comical, Luke's behavior that is.  There were five and four year old's begging to be hoisted on their parents shoulders to be closer to the monstrous skeleton that was at least fifty feet above the crowd.   

But it wasn't easy on the eyes, it made him jump a bit when he got a glimpse from before Luke made sure that they wouldn't be going in and hauled him back a few yards.  he did understand the fear to some extent, but if it wasn't Luke being stubborn, Michael would've left and gone in, or dragged the person in.

"Luke, calm down.  We have to go in sometime, don't you want to see the glow in the dark jellyfish?  They are," Michael pulled out a map from his back pocket, "three rooms down from here."  

Luke pouted at Michael and unconsciously grabbed his hand when Michael made a move to put his arm around Luke's middle.  The older boy smiled at Luke's reaction and blush, but Michael pulled Luke in for a hug anyways.

"Put your feet on my feet."

"What?"

"Do it, I promise you will be fine, you don't have to look at the thing in there, we can walk right in, and walk right out, just stand on my feet."  Michael urged, getting a suspicious look from Luke but he did it anyways.

"C'mon, I would never make you look at that thing, I'm not a monster, baby.  Now just keep your face in my neck and close your eyes.  I'll do the walking and I will walk us right out of the room once we get in it, yeah?"  Michael pushed Luke's head into his neck and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, it probably looked strange to onlookers, but neither of them really cared.

"Michael." Luke whined as Michael started to walk, uneasy with the current situation and not trusting himself not to look.

"I've got you, baby.  Just keep those eye's close and you'll have nothing to worry about."  Michael pacified the scared boy as he continued to walk through the sea of people.

Once he reached the threshold to the next room, he quickly walked a fair distance from it so Luke wouldn't open his eyes to the massive jaws of some prehistoric sea monster.  The room they were now occupying was filled with starfish and sea anemones and coral, which, to his surprise, were actually living.

"You can open your eyes now, Lukey," Michael gently rubbed Luke's back as the younger boy cautiously peeked out from behind Michael's shoulder, "look at all the starfish.  Did you know that they are actually moving right now, we just can't see it because they are so slow."

Luke climbed off Michael's body and moved to stand close beside him, admiring the starfish from a safe distance.  They walked past a small screen that played sped-up footage of the starfish tank, where you could see their movement over time.  Luke was engrossed for minutes before he decide that the next room had something interesting.

"Mikey!" he grabbed Michael's forearm in excitement and pointed at the next room called the "glow in the dark sea" room.  

"So, this is what you've been waiting for this whole time, huh?  I thought there were a few more rooms before this one but I guess Christmas came early." Michael led them into the darkened room lit with black light, making their teeth and eyes glow, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of the jellyfish bobbing around in their tanks, casting a glow onto the faces of onlookers.

"Aren't they beautiful..." Luke was mesmerized.  

"You sure are."

***

"And-and they even are living in different types of the sea, like fresh and salt water.  And the thing that makes them glow is a protein called, green fluorescent protein, and only some jellyfish have it.  'S was makes them special."  Luke was blabbing on and on about the jellyfish facts he learned at their trip to the aquarium while munching on some slices of cucumber and carrot Michael had lovingly prepared as to avoid overpriced food.

"That's nice, Lukey.  What else was fun?" Even though Michael knew all of this stuff because he read the exact same information signs as Luke did, he liked hearing Luke talk.

"Well the skeleton was not nice.  I was not expecting that and it was a mean surprise.  I can't believe they would want to scare people like that!"  

"Some people find that kind of stuff interesting.  Some people don't, it's just a matter of preference."

"Yeah, but, I still think they should warn people." Luke bit off a chunk of carrot a tad bit more angrily this time and it made Michael laugh.

They were driving back from their day trip, just after lunch and heading back to the house.  Luke was happy-go-lucky at this point and it was rubbing off on Michael, he couldn't help crack a smile every time he looked Luke's way.

Luke was becoming engrossed in his own little world, looking out the car window, munching on his snack and asking the occasional question about whether Michael liked the sea dragon or the puffer fish better, or the shark tank versus the giant crabs.  Luke always gave a detailed description of why he thought one was superior to another, showcasing his newfound knowledge of marine life.

"Maybe I'll be a marine biologist."  Luke said out of nowhere.

"Yeah? You think you'd like that?" Michael pulled into the driveway and parked, turning off the car.

"Yup, especially for jellyfish and bioluminescent fish in general, they really interest me." Luke added and Michael just nodded, not really knowing what that meant, but chalking it up to the fact that Luke is a sponge for knowledge.

"Alright, marine biologist, in you go." Michael opened the front door and ushered Luke inside, who was still having an animated conversation with Michael about the difference between chemiluminescence and bioluminescence, which Michael was having an increasingly hard time following.

"You're just a smart little scientist aren't you?" Michael ruffled Luke's hair as they sat down in front of the game console, "wanna play me fifa?"

Luke nodded and picked up a controller, Luke didn't play video games often because he never really liked them (also Michael knew that Luke could never figure out how to use them and it was always really frustrating to him).

 _But_ there is always a first time for everything.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard to get this up on time! I'm overwhelmingly busy sometimes OMG. Also, I'm working on another Muke fic... bless. Why do I do this to myself lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like Michael thinking for a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k... idek what this chapter is... bear with me.

Luke was getting frustrated.  He just couldn't play the video game, it wasn't working for him.  No matter how hard he tried to play it right, press the right buttons and move the sticks the right way, he always ended up making his player do things he didn't want it to do, and it was annoying.

"Mikey, why does it keep kicking?!  I just want it to run!"  Luke almost sounded frustrated to the point of some tears, and Michael was surprised that he was having so much trouble with the video game.

"Hey, hey, it's ok.  Why don't we try something else?  Like maybe a board game?!"  Michael was trying to be enthusiastic and creative with his ideas, but it didn't seem to be working.  Luke was not having it.

"I don't wanna play a board game, I wanna play _this_ game!"  Luke huffed out and forcefully place the controller on the coffee table and sat back on the couch with his arms crossed, huffing angrily.

Michael felt as though he was walking on eggshells because this was a mood swing, "What's wrong Luke?  What's got you so upset?"

"This stupid game.  Can't play it.  'S too hard 'n complicated."  Michael could hear the frown in his voice.

"That's ok, we don't have to play that game right now, let's come back to it later.  For now, how about we go upstairs and maybe take a little nap?"  Michael spoke slowly and cautiously, ready for an outburst, but Luke was surprisingly ok with the idea of a nap.

He just shrugged and clamored over onto Michael's lap, huffing and making annoyed sounds the whole time.  Luke melted into Michael's embrace and wrapped himself around the older boy like a koala.  With his arms around Michael's neck and legs around his waist and head nestled into the bearded neck.

"C'mon Lukey, you're tired from today, let's take a nap and then have some dinner, sound good?"  Michael got up from his sitting position on the couch and slowly headed up to his room, which was slowly becoming theirs.

"Mhm, kay."  Luke let out a big yawn against the scruffy skin on Michael's neck.  The brush of warm air on his skin made shiver run down his spine.  Michael could sense that Luke was slipping away and falling into headspace.  He didn't want to say anything, he wanted to let it happen and pretend like it was normal; which it was.

"That's right, baby," Michael caressed Luke's lower back under his shirt as he laid them both down in bed and Luke curled up onto Michael's side, "someone's tired, huh?"

Luke didn't give any definitive answer, only the slight nod of his head as Michael pulled the quilt over them both, letting Luke's breathing fall even and soft after a while.  Michael wasn't tired himself, only willing to lay here for an hour or so because of how fond he was for the particular boy sleeping in his arms.  Luke was so special to him and if anyone else was this high maintenance to be around, Michael would have dropped them so quick.  But Luke was so different.

He would like to say that gone were the days where he fantasized about having the younger boy panting under him, but that wasn't true.  He _loved_ Luke.   As a protector and friend at the current state of their "relationship", but what wouldn't he give for lover to be added onto that list.  He had three more days until Luke's parents came back and Michael wouldn't get to talk to Luke because things would go back to normal where Michael would pine for Luke and think about him in compromising positions.

But back to reality, Michael had the real thing sprawled across his chest and drooling onto his shirt.  Maybe Michael would tell Luke how he really felt and they could make something out of the nothing they sort of had.  It was no secret that Luke had a crush on Michael, especially when he was feeling little, he would blush and giggle in front of Mikey.  Big Luke made Michael hopeful that a real, serious relationship could prosper between them because that is not uncommon.  Their relationship would be like any other, except with the unspoken roles between them.

If Luke was feeling little, Michael would care for him, and if he wasn't, Michael would take care of him in different ways.  He was hankering to know what Luke was like when he's needy and big.  When he's all there, and Michael could finally have his way with him.  What would he like?

All of the thinking Michael was doing was bringing up images in his mind from when he did have his way with Luke and didn't think about it and just assumed that it was ok.  He sort of wanted to forget about that because it felt wrong, but another part of him said that Luke wanted it just as much as he did, and that touching someone's dick isn't a crime, or having them touch yours isn't either.

Michael wanted that again but with Luke while he was big, but still crying for it.  This may be hard to achieve in three days, but Michael could try.  He started by taking Luke out on a date, to the aquarium.  It wasn't explicitly stated as a date, but in Michael's head it was. This was his first move to success, and whenever Luke was feeling big, he would try and make more moves.  Get a feel for Luke's comfort level around him when he's being... predatory.  

He could always back off if he sensed that Luke was uncomfortable in any way, or didn't think the feeling was mutual, but Michael was pretty sure that wouldn't happen.  It might've just been his dick brain thinking, but Michael could've sworn that when Luke moved around and swung a leg ever so slightly over his, he could feel something hard and out of place pressing on his thigh.  It might've just been his mind thinking _happy_ thoughts, but he could've sworn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween if you celebrate it! If you don't than have a good week :-)  
> Also, in this chapter Michael calls Luke high maintenance, which is directed to his little side, but is not meak...nt in a negative way AT ALL or to degrade others who also may have a little side!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here we go again" - Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left lovely comments on the last chapter and the chapters before :-). I appreciate all of you and don't deserve the support I've gotten since the end of May when I started writing this book, so thanks to everyone <3!

"M-Mikey..." Luke was mumbling as he slept, and rocked his hips against Michael's thigh.  What to do next would be much clearer if he knew whether Luke was big or little; whether he could take this as far as Luke would let him or if he needed to not initiate anything.

Michael could definitely feel something hard pressing into his thigh, this was no trick of the mind (he _wasn't_ dreaming this time) and if Luke wasn't little, this could be interesting to see how far it could go.  He felt like Luke was most likely falling into headspace because of his display of moodiness and uncoordinated behaviour and unwarranted frustration.

But, if Luke was big, he could make his own clear-headed decisions about what he would do if he woke up in his current state or slept through it and woke up to sticky pants.  To Michael's knowledge, Luke had never "done anything" before out of headspace, hell, he hadn't even been living out of headspace for a week yet, so it would be a new (and hopefully good) experience for Luke.

By the whines that were steadily flowing from Luke's mouth, Michael was getting more and more sure that Luke was feeling little, or, he was just unbelievably whiny and needy when he was big and horny. The latter seemed to interest Michael a bit, and he couldn't help but feel his own cock stir in his pants slightly.  He could still blame his sudden arousal on "teenage hormones" but he was kind of passed that stage of his life, which just meant that his fantasy of having his kid-neighbour get off on him was what really did do it for him.

"Uuh...M-Michael," Luke flopped over onto Michael's chest, still sleeping, but clutching the material of Michael's shirt in his one hand while the other was unconsciously moving downwards to cup at his now rock hard cock in his sweatpants.  Since Luke was basically lying on Michael's chest, their crotches were dangerously close, so when Luke, still sleeping (Michael was seriously wondering how Luke was asleep) tried to palm himself over his pants, he ended up sticking his hand between his and Michael's dicks and moving it.  

Michael had to bite back a moan because he didn't want Luke to wake up, but he was wondering absentmindedly if Luke would wake up if he was moaning, even movement wasn't making him wake up.   Even though this situation had come literally out of nowhere, Michael still had to laugh a bit because of course this would happen, something that could go one way or another.  It could make or break his chances of making something more happen with the boy having a wet dream right on top of him.

"Hey... Lukey..." Michael decided that instead of letting himself make the decision about what he was going to do with the boy on top of him, he was going to let Luke decide.  For all Michael knew, Luke was in little space and from past experience, it isn't a good idea to be any type of sexual with Luke when he's like that.  It left a bad taste in the mouth for the both of them.  This way, whatever Luke decided to do would be a safe bet because he was the confounding variable for Michael at this point.  

"Lukey... wake up baby... c'mon." Michael was stroking his cheek and trying to rouse Luke from his "nap".  Luke seemed to be resisting waking up, because he made some indignant noises, not wanting to wake up when his dream was so good.

"Michael..." Luke was drawing it out and honestly, Michael could listen to him whine his name all day, but that was not what this was about at the current moment.  It was about Luke, and what he wanted.

"That's right, baby, wake up for me," Michael tried his best to not think about his semi growing in his pants, to put Luke and his needs first, but it was hard, no pun intended, "that's a good boy.  C'mon, Luke, wake up." Michael's voice got a tad louder and moved his hand to Luke's hip to still some slow movement that was starting to happen.

Luke blinked his eyes open and Michael could see the haze, but he was surprised to note that Luke looked, well, big.  Only his actions would tell, really, but Michael felt like he was getting pretty good at reading Luke and his moods.

"...Michael?" Luke whispered out a question, like he was confused as to why Michael was with him.  Michael thought this was incredibly cute, but he wanted to address the elephant in the room which was their hard cocks touching each other and what they should do about it. 

"...Wh-oh..." Luke got quiet as he immediately realised what was happening, his cheeks flamed red and he went to hide his face in Michael's chest but Michael stopped him, "no, please, this is _so_ embarrassing."  Luke was whining, still hard.  A tiny voice in the back of his mind noticed that Luke's dick seemed to twitch when he realised what was going on and screamed "humiliation kink", but Michael stashed that away for _much_   later because it was _way_ too early to be thinking about things like that.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's natural, you're a teenage boy, random boners happen-" Michael didn't know how to ease into the subject, so he opted for the awkward parent-y talk, which Luke was having _none_ of. 

"Don't- start with that, just don't.  You sound like my mom," a visible shiver ran through Luke at the mention of his mother in a situation like this, but the dicks were still hard as ever (again, Michael would like to attribute this to good genes), "I guess I'm sorry for making this nap super fucking awkward." Luke laughed half-heartedly and Michael clued in that Luke was in a bigger headspace than he was at the aquarium, which made a big part of him spark with happiness.

"No pun intended... ha, ha, ha." Luke tacked on, Michael let out a puff of air that signified the fact that Luke should never make that joke again because it was horrible and he was terrifically disappointed with Luke and his attempt at humor.

"Hey, I'm serious.  What are you feeling?" Michael tried to be a mix of what he thought sounded like serious but with a dash of sexy, but he could've sworn Luke almost laughed.

"I dunno." Luke tried to hide his face again, but Michael still held eye contact with him, so Luke couldn't lie about whether he wanted Michael to take care of his boner for him or if he would rather scamper off into the bathroom for fifteen minutes while Michael waits for his turn (which meant listen attentively while Luke jerks off and gives himself a handie).

"Yes you do, c'mon, you can feel me too, I know you can." Michael let his breath get low and gravelly, which Luke practically melted hearing and let out a completely audible whimper.

"Michael..." Luke didn't know how to feel, and Michael could tell.  But what Michael wanted was a yes or no answer from the boy, and they could go from there.  Luke was clearly big, so that roadblock was avoided, but consent was another huge one and Michael wouldn't do anything or touch any part of Luke's body (this time) without a yes.

"What is it, Luke.  Use your words, baby, tell me."  Michael rubbed a hand through Luke's hair and let Luke rut against him ever so slightly as he whined, clearly not knowing how to form words, but Michael was making him.

"I-I don't know, I want-I need," Luke was sort of panting, but also very caught up with himself.

"I know you can do it, baby.  Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." This was in no way ruining the mood at all for Michael, he was loving how needy and reliant Luke was becoming.

"Please, please-touch, it hurts, god, Michael, fuck."

"What is it, what hurts?" Michael was kind of pushing it, but Luke seemed to be enjoying himself all the same.

"Fuck, my dick, Michael, my dick.  It's fucking throbbing and I don't know what to do, just, please, touch me, please.  I want it, yes, I want it."  Even though the words Luke used were way more vulgar than he is used to saying, they still sounded like Luke because he was whining and, just like Michael wanted, begging for it.

That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look who posted on time this week! Where's my gold star?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-)))))))))))  
> we getting into it now fam!!  
> Thanks to the lovely people who commented (you're still lovely if you don't say anything either :-))

Michael was a mix of smug and horny as _fuck_.  Luke was on top of him, big, and explicitly consenting to letting Michael touch his dick.  It was more of a mutual dick touching situation because Luke was rutting all over his thigh while moving his palm over the long and hard bulge in Michael's pants.  Luke was panting and had a whine under his breath that didn't seem to go away; but Michael wasn't bothered in the least.

"Want me to touch you, baby." Michael loved to tease Luke with his words.  It wasn't traditional "dirty talk", but it sufficed for their intents and purposes.  Luke was whining louder and gyrating more prominently over Michael's thigh.  There was a small wet spot over top of Luke's sweats where the tent in his pants was at it's highest.  

"Tell me, sweetheart.  Where do you want me to touch you."  Michael leant up to meet Luke's lips with his.  He paused before kissing him though to look into his eyes and make sure he was still big.  Luke growled into the kiss and looked frustrated when their lips parted.

"Fuck, Michael, you know what I want.  I _just_ told you," Luke put his hands on Michael's chest, pressing him down onto the mattress as Michael let out a breathy laugh, "I swear to God, if you don't touch my dick within the next five seconds I'm gonna go and do it myself."  Luke was frustrated and it showed, which Michael found to be quite arousing.

"Mmh, baby, getting brave are we," he smirked and quickly grabbed Luke's biceps as he turned them over, leaving Luke panting underneath him, the prettiest picture, "but I wouldn't cross me now.  I'm in charge, Lukey, not you.  Michael's voice turned sickly sweet with danger.  Like whimpered again.

"You sound _so_ good, baby.  Love it when you whine under me." Michael reached down to cup Luke's ever hardening dick over his sweats, which made Luke whine again.

" _Fuck_ , I swear, just do _something_ , please, Michael.  At least let me touch you, fine you're in charge but _something_ , please." Luke conceded, almost sobbing with need.

Michael felt himself melt a little bit, along with about half of his self control and plan to drag this out for as long as he could.  Luke wanted to touch him, or maybe suck him off if he was lucky, but he would go with the flow of whatever Luke wanted and be grateful.  

"Take your clothes of, Lukey.  That's a good boy.  Off with the shirt, that's right, baby, so good.  So pretty for me, pants next.  Here, stand up, that's right, off the bed, good boy, pull them down, so pretty." Michael actively admired Luke's body as the younger boy undressed himself, feeling a bit self-conscious.  Michael noticed that Luke was wearing pink silk panties... which... which... Michael couldn't even think when he saw how sinful they looked on him.

They were women's, designed to show off every curve, which they did, even better on Luke's boy body.  His dick tip, peaking out of the top, trailed by a dark stain of precum up the front.  The shape of Luke's small cock was apparent, even the swell of his modest balls under all of it.  Michael reached out to touch him, he just brushed his hand over everything the panties were keeping from him, Luke shivered and a glob of precum spurted onto Michael's hand.

Michael closed his eyes, "Fuck, you're so beautiful and hot at the same time, wanna fuck you into oblivion." He raised his finger with the precum on it and pressed it against Luke's parting lips.  Luke opened his mouth to receive Michael's fingers in it with the salty-slimy mixture of his own spunk on his tongue.

"An Angel from Hell, that's what you are.  Here looking so angelic, but seducing me into doing these sinful things with you, it's horrible, you really should be punished." Michael joked with Luke, who blushed at the strange form of compliment and dirty talk which made more precum squirt from him.

"Now you." Luke's voice was quiet, but Michael heard his soft breath.  He undressed in front of Luke as well, bearing all of himself to the teen.  He noted the blush that remained on Luke's cheeks as his eyes traveled down the contours of Michael's body.  The prominence of his collar bones and the fullness of his stomach, which, on the off-hand, was sort of cute.

Luke noticed a flush on Michael's cheeks for the first time that afternoon and it made him feel human again, and brought him back to the fact that they were both just horny boys who loved each other.

"You're pretty too Mikey, very pretty." Luke stood at the side of the bed, swaying lightly on his feet as Michael smiled and pulled Luke back on the bed and on top of him.  Michael looked up into Luke's clear, blue eyes and saw confidence in them, which made him confident that this was what they both wanted.  It was what Michael wanted, but he wanted Luke to want it just as much as he did.  It was a lot of wanting and guessing, which kind of defined their relationship.  

"I want this," Luke said, even before Michael could ask, a breath coming from his lungs at the stolen question, "I'm sure. I'm sure that I know what I'm asking for and I'm 110% sure I want it." Luke finished again, for good measure.  Michael smiled a genuine smile under him, knowing he picked the right teenager to pine inappropriately over.

"You're-" Luke cut Michael off.

"Yes, I'm sure you dummy, now fuck me before I grab your dick and do it myself."  Both boys were laughing and it just made the mood better, more relaxed, but still sexy, they were both as hard and horny as ever.  

Michael held Luke's hips as the younger boy hovered above him, staring into each other's eyes, Michael had to ask one last time. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want this? Be honest, if you want to stop I won't be offended."  Michael stroked his finger along the soft skin of Luke's cheek as the younger boy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to say "yes", before you will do anything?"  Luke leaned down to kiss Michael with a smile.  Michael shrugged beneath Luke and once again, flipped them over so that Luke was underneath them.  

"A million times over still wouldn't make me sure. I want this to be as good for you as it is for me, baby boy."

"It will be because it is with you."  Luke blushed and hid is face in Michael's neck as Michael smiled to himself.

This definitely was the right decision, and Michael reminded himself this as he reached down to grab at Luke's dick, as he so desperately wanted. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THESE CLIFFHANGERS hehe things are moving along. I have a feeling that this may seem rushed, bc even though there are a lot of chapters, they (Luke and Michael) have been together for like not even a week and they already fuckin... buuuuut whatever :-) I'm into it. Also I wanted to move on from Luke's sad experience at the McDonald's because it was giving the book a sad tone that I wasn't into anymore, but other than that it's going the way I wanted it to :-). We are /sortof/ nearing the end!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be fuckin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, wow!!! This is a very nice milestone and I'm glad to be able to post such a FILTHY chapter in celebration :-). Thanks for the funny comments to everyone who sent me then, they made me laugh :-). Here's to muke fics! *raises glass in celebration*

"Are you ready?" Michael asked, hand pumping at Luke's hard cock.  Luke nodded, his eyes closed in bliss, legs opening up further.

"Please, Michael, for the fiftieth time, yes, put your dick in me now." Luke laughed at how exasperated he sounded considering the situation.  Michael was hovering above him, looking beautiful as always, and Luke couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.  He was about to lose his virginity, if there was such a thing, and he was glad that it would be with Michael.  It felt right, like they had been dating for years instead of days.  Luke stopped himself, they weren't dating, they were friends... who loved each other?  Normally, this thought would've bothered him, but Luke was so overcome with hormones that he couldn't bring himself to care about what he and Michael "were".

He focused on the feeling of Michael's hand cupping his balls and pressing slightly, pushing moans out of his mouth and making Luke bear his neck.

"I can't just stick it in, smarty pants," Michael said through the hickies he was making on Luke's neck, "I have to open you up first." Michael pulled back from Luke's neck, which made the younger boy whine at the loss of such a wonderful feeling.  He also took his hand off of Luke's dick, which made Luke open his mouth to demand that Michael put his hand back where it belonged.  Only to have two fingers pushed into his mouth, surprising to Luke, he started sucking on the fingers shoved into his mouth instantaneously.

Michael moaned as soon as Luke started to suck on his fingers without thinking about it, "Fuck, that's hot, baby.  Gonna suck on my fingers? Get them all wet so I can open your boy hole up? You've gotta make them nice and wet and dripping, which is how I want you to be after I'm done with you.  All wet and open and dripping, after I fuck you on my cock and stretch your tiny virgin hole." Michael said, his voice low as he watched how Luke moved his tongue around on his fingers.  The spit was dripping down his chin, but Michael moved his fingers to catch the drips and give them back to Luke.

Luke was making small moaning sounds as he licked all around Michael's index and middle fingers, knowing they would be inside him soon, stretching him open and making him ready to take Michael's cock, and from what he'd seen before, he was huge.  Much bigger than Luke's four and a half inch hard dick.  It made him glad he was a bottom and didn't have to put it to any use.  But before Luke could go on a tangent thinking about his dick size relative to other dicks, Michael moved his hand down to Luke's perineum, just pressing there.

"Ngh, Michael, stop teasing me!" Luke strained, and panted, opening his legs as wide as they would go, effectively exposing his small puckered hole that would soon be gaping and wet.

"Believe me, baby, if I could fuck you right this second without hurting you, I would.  But I have to finger you a bit first or else it will hurt and nobody wants that do they?" Michael stroked Luke's hole with his wet fingers, the tips just poking in with how wet they were.  Luke harrumphed, "Fine, but I want sex now, not in half an hour." he pouted and moaned when Michael prodded his finger in just passed the first knuckle.

"We are having sex, baby, this is just the foreplay part, before we really go at it.  Plus, this will feel so good you won't want to stop once I start." Michael gave Luke a knowing smirk and moved to stroke at Luke's cock while he worked his index finger fully inside.

"Oh, _God,_ Michael.   _Shit_ that's actually really good." Luke was panting again, feeling out of breath from the pleasure.  Not just the physical pleasure, but the mental pleasure he felt too.  The way Michael was kissing his neck and telling him how beautiful and hot he was did something to his stomach.  Made it do flips and swings with every moan he gave.  If this was what sex would always be like, Luke would want to do this at least once a day.

"Told you.  See, I know what feels good.  You should trust me more, sweetheart." Michael smirked again and Luke scoffed and choked out a moan at the same time because Michael had jerked his finger particularly hard on a place that made Luke stop breathing.

"Found it." Michael's voice was proud and he put pressure on the place that sent fireworks behind Luke's lids. Luke was writhing, back arching up off of the bed and precum dribbling out of his dick in a steady stream.

"Holy, shit, Luke, I'm milking it out of you." Michael sounded disbelieving now and pressed even harder against the bump that made Luke unable to form proper words. 

"M-Mike, Michael, f-fuck, gonna-gonna, c-c-cum, Michael!" Luke had his eyes shut tight and his hands gripping the sheets below him.

"That's right baby.  Come for me, come on my fingers.  Feels so good doesn't it? Having something up your ass for once? Good boy, coming for me, that's right, shh, let me milk you some more.  Don't worry, I won't take all of it, gotta make sure you still have something in you so that you can come around my cock now." Michael said into Luke's ear as he came, hard.  

Michael's voice was hazy for a few seconds after he came down from his high, but looked down to see that his member was still standing at full attention.

"Fuck," Luke's voice was raspy because of all the moaning he did, "that was the best thing I've ever felt. That even tops handjobs." Michael chuckled at how legitimate Luke was being.

"Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't want to stop once we started?" Michael pressed kisses all over Luke's face and let their cock's rub together.

"You were right.  I could do that ten times over." Luke was wide eyed and ready, looking at Michael like they were talking about serious business like insurance, not something as trivial as prostate milking.

"And look at that," Michael stuck two fingers in Luke's moderately stretched hole, making a few more drops of cum spurt out from him, "you're all stretched out.  So pretty and ready."

"So can we fuck now?  Like have real sex and be done with foreplay?" Luke sounded hopeful.

"And here I was, giving you the best orgasm thus far and you're complaining that you want to be done with it?  Well, I'm thoroughly hurt?" Now it was Michael's turn to harrumph.  Luke giggled at the show that was being put on for him.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Mikey.  I meant to say thank you for that amazing orgasm, I owe you one." Luke winked.  Michael raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I may have to take you up on that offer right...," Michael moved to hover over Luke's body and lined his dick up with Luke's waiting hole and pushed in when Luke nodded,"...now."

Both boys moaned at what they were feeling.  For Michael, Luke was much tighter than his hand could ever be and the feelings that flooded his brain were a mix of primal instincts to just fuck and ones that told him to take it slow.  Luke's eyes were screwed shut and his muscles were convulsing around Michael's cock.  He felt _huge_ inside him, but like he was filling up space that was meant to be filled.  Luke was glad that Michael didn't move for a few seconds, he needed time to get used to the foreign feeling of a cock up his ass.  He was no longer a virgin.

Michael had taken Luke's lips in his and sucked, trying to initiate a kiss, which Luke responded to fervently.

"Fuck, baby, you feel too good around me."

"You feel so good inside me."

"Well that's good then." Michael smiled and Luke grappled at the back of his neck, smiling into the kiss.

Michael slowly rocked his hips forward, pushing more of his length inside of Luke.  This made him gasp because he thought Michael bottomed out.

"What is it, you ok?" Michael stopped pushing forward and a frown creased his brows.  Luke smiled up at him and nodded, immediately, the frown on Michael's forehead went away.

"I was just surprised at how big you are, Mike.  Thought you had bottomed out.  Guess I was wrong." Luke whispered.  Michael was _very_ smug at this comment, he knew he was big, but being told about it just fueled his dick's ego. 

"I'll take that as a compliment, baby, thank you.  Now, if you're ready, we can get to the sex part that you've been hankering after for so long."

"But aren't we having sex right now, I mean, you're inside me and all.  Isn't that sex?"

"Yeah, but I'm not moving."

"Well, move."

"Ok, but I was waiting for you to be ready because I didn't want to hurt you or go when you weren't ready or something-" Luke silenced Michael with a kiss.

"Stop going on about the logistics of sex and just fuck me." Luke breathed and Michael smiled a predatory smile.

"If you're ready, hold on tight." Luke chuckled at how strange that sounded when applied to sex, but gripped Michael's biceps anyways.  He was glad he did because he wasn't expecting Michael to practically fold him in half, with Luke's legs slung over Michael's shoulders.  But as soon as Michael dragged his thickness all the way out and pistoned it back in, Luke was glad he was almost folded in half.

That spot Michael was massaging earlier was being stabbed now by Michael's dick, and Luke dared to think that this might even feel better than the grade A fingering job Michael had given him minutes ago.

"Fuck." Luke drew out the vowel as he was being pounded into the mattress.  Michael seemed to be going so hard so fast and Luke was _here_ for it.

"Yeah? You like that baby? Having your boy hole fucked like a girl?  You like being twisted and fucked hard huh?" Michael growled, giving a light slap to one of Luke's ass cheeks.

"Yes, yes, yes, I do, I love it." Luke whined into Michael's neck and hair and ear.  Michael's breath was hitting the side of Luke's neck and tickling his ear as he spoke.

"Such a slutty boy.  Just begging for it from the start, couldn't wait to get my cock inside you could you?  Just you wait until I cream your insides and leave you dripping for hours, but you still won't be satisfied even then will you?"

"No, no, feels so good, please come inside me, please.  Wanna feel you inside me after you pull out." Luke would have been thrashing around if it wasn't for the fact that Michael was plastered to his chest, actually folding him in half now.  Luke was seeing stars, it was going white behind his eyelids.

"Mike, Mikey, Michael!" Luke was calling out louder because his voice was going farther away from him, and that same feeling washed over him as it did when Michael fingered him.  He seemed to be floating for a little bit before he came back to his senses.  But when he did he noticed that Michael was still ramming into him and he was sensitive as fuck.  He started whining and trying to move away from the onslaught of pressure that was still being applied to his prostate.

"Shh, Lukey, it's ok, just gimme thirty more seconds and I'll fill you up, ok, baby?  Just a bit longer, you were so good for me, sweetheart, so good.  Fuck you're still so tight even when I've just fucked you open."  Luke's mouth went slack as he felt a warm, thick liquid flood his insides and Michael fell onto him, panting.

"So good, Lukey, so good." Michael was babbling as Luke felt the last spurts of cum fill him to the brim.  The only word that came to mind when he assessed how he felt was satiated.  He felt hazy and ready to sleep.  Michael's warm body was like a blanket over top of him and he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness as Michael panted against him.  

He kept his eyes closed for a long while after everything settled down between them.  Michael was still on top of him, but had pulled out a little bit ago.  Michael had tried to reason with Luke for a shower, but Luke only gave petulant whine and nuzzled further into Michael's neck, slipping into sleep.  Michael conceded to a nap and pulled a blanket on top of them, knowing that the post-sex warmth would dissipate sometime.

Luke could feel Michael pressing kisses to his face and murmuring things to him, things he responded to with a murmur.  He was thinking a lot of things to himself as he fell out of consciousness.  Thinks like how much he really, truly loved Michael.  And how nice it felt to say I love you, even if it was in his head, and he even thought he heard Michael's throaty chuckled and an "I love you too, baby boy." matched with another kiss before he totally let go and slept in his post-sex bliss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat off forehead* damn... kudos to you if u got through that without sweating a bit. Also, it's almost the holiday season!!!! That means excitement (for me but i also hope for you to!), and I hope that whatever you celebrate, if you do celebrate, that it is fun and you are happy :-). and if not, then enjoy the break if you get one!  
> Even though it is still the middle of November... hehe :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally had sex, after all this time it finally happened... even though I made this happen as the author I'm proud of them for coming this far. What shall they do next?  
> 

As Luke slowly came back into consciousness, he felt warm. There was no disconnect between his mind and his surroundings, he remembered exactly what happened between him and Michael and he felt said boy's arms around him as he was curled up under Michael's chin. His breathing was hitting the top of Luke's hair and making the front tuft puff out with each breath. 

The first thing Luke did was smile.  Even before he opened his eyes he knew how happy he felt.  He didn't have to open his eyes to know that everything was pretty close to perfect.  Michael was actually here this time and didn't show any signs of wanting to bolt.  But Luke didn't want to think about that right now, this was the time for revelling in the surprising warmth of Michael's chest and how Luke never wanted this moment to end.

"Do you always think this much when you first wake up?"  Michael's deep sleepy voice startled Luke into jumping slightly in the older boy's arms.

"Jeez, Mike, you scared the shit out of me." Luke breathed into his chest and snuggled deeper between his pecs.  Michael just laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Luke's shoulders.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Michael asked after a moment of silence, Luke had almost lapsed back into sleep and only mumbled the word happy through his ever present smile.  Michael planted a kiss a top Luke's messed hair.

"Startled at this point.  I _was_ happy and warm and fuzzy but now my feet are tingling because you scared me."  Luke said, disgruntled.

Michael let out a short laugh, "Your feet are tingling?  Your _feet_ are _tingling_...?  I'm sorry, princess, I didn't mean to whisper so hard at you that it scared you so badly, please, accept my apology." Michael said with utmost insincerity.  Luke just huffed and turned his body away from Michael's chest, they were still as physically close as ever, but Michael was getting a face full of hair.

"Oh, no... please... I'm suffocating in these gorgeous locks.  Please... have mercy... the apple scent is too good."  Michael jokingly wailed softly, making Luke chuckle and turn back.

"Only because I love you."  Luke still had his eyes closed, not realising what he just said.  He heard a small "oh" from Michael and his lids flew open to meet with the green ones only a few inches away.  Luke made that distance grow as he sat up abruptly and brought his hand to cover his mouth, apologizing profusely.  There were even a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry," he breathed, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke, "I totally ruined this didn't I, totally fucking ruined a perfectly good afternoon." Luke moaned pathetically and felt a sudden wave of disappointment in himself for ruining such a perfect time.  The few tears that happened to spill over his lower lid, were wiped away by one of Michael's hands, while the other was gripping onto Luke's wrist.

"Dont-don't cry, baby.  You didn't ruin anything." Michael said softly, trying his best to reconcile the moment after it's sudden disruption.  He pulled Luke down to his chest, who almost cringed when he laid his head back on Michael's pecs. 

"Yes I did.  I said something stupid that I can't take back and now you probably feel awkward because you can't just tell someone that you love them and then expect them to say it back.  So stupid." Luke mumbled wetly through thick lips.

"Do you want to take it back?" Michael asked tentatively.

Luke just shrugged and gave an accompanying sniffle.

"Because, chances are... that when you feel something for someone and... you have sex with them... they'll love you back." Michael was trying his best.  But it was working some because he got Luke to let out a small laugh.

"Michael, that's so untrue.  That could be called a hook-up, you see someone you like, and you have sex with them, loving them is nowhere in that clause."  Luke said, still not convinced that he hadn't screwed up majorly.

"All I'm trying to say, is that maybe the feeling is mutual.  I mean I did agree to have sex with you.  I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't like you, Luke."

"But I didn't confess that I _like_ you, Michael.  I said that I _love_ you.  There's a difference."  Luke frowned at Michael with a genuine "face-palm" tone to his voice.

"Ok, but you shouldn't feel bad about it, you said it for a reason, because you felt something.  And-uh, I think you should stand by your decision." Michael finished, sounding proud with himself.

Luke huffed again, "Michael, thanks for trying, but, I didn't choose to love you.  It just happened, it's not something I can convince myself isn't a good idea.  I've already made things awkward." Luke slouched back onto the bed, facing up to the ceiling and not moving his eyes from the white wall.

Michael wasn't coming across how he wanted to, he wanted to assure Luke that he loved him too.  But he couldn't get the words out right, and he wasn't helping the situation very much.  Luke on the other hand was feeling numb, he was having such a good afternoon but he had to go and ruin the moment.  Luke felt Michael's warm hand pull at his arm in an effort to try and get him to turn and look at him.

"C'mon, baby. I'm sorry, please look at me." Michael pleaded, still tugging lightly at the crook of Luke's arm.

Luke sighed, "Why are you sorry?  It's not your fault that I can't shut up."  He wasn't trying to be passive aggressive, only feeling miserable.

"No, no I want to say that, uh feel for you too."

Luke turned over, frowning now, "Don't strain yourself, Michael, you don't have to make things up to try and save me by dignity."

Michael struggled to answer for a moment, and Luke just turned away again.  Michael signed and ran his hands through his hair, Luke was getting a little bit ticked off now because of how awkward Michael was making this and why he couldn't just drop it.  But a part of Luke was glad Michael didn't want to drop it.  He couldn't tell if he would be more disheartened if Michael just brushed it off or not.  

"I mean that- I- uh, love you?  Yeah, I love you."  Michael knew he didn't sound as genuine as he wanted, but he really was trying.  Luke turned back towards him with a few tear streaks down his cheeks and it broke Michael's heart to see his favourite boy that way.  Michael didn't say anything as he pulled Luke over to him and placed a small kiss on the blond's nose and held him in his arms.  He felt like that said more than he could ever say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the continuous support and comments even when it's just a chapter saying that i forgot to make the chapter (smh to me). I have a rough idea about how I want this to progress but if you feel like sharing an idea feel free! I like hearing what you think and where you see things going :-) Also, I'm sorry for making Michael so hopelessly bad with words in this chap lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents will be home soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of timeline, it is now thursday I believe and Luke's parents are coming home on Sunday.

There was an annoying sound coming from close to Michael's ear, but he didn't want to open his eyes to figure out what it was. The noise didn't stop and Luke didn't move to stop it either.  Michael cracked one eye open to see that it was Luke's phone that was obnoxiously making noise, but more importantly it was who was calling that made Michael rush to answer it.  It was Liz, Luke's mum, probably calling to say that her and Andy would be home in three days and to see how they were both coping.

It must have been because Michael was still asleep, because even though he wanted to get the phone, he couldn't open his eyes wide enough to see or lift any of his limbs off the too-comfortable and warm matress; it seemed that Luke was in better shape to answer the phone because he was the one answering it in a suspiciously groggy voice for late afternoon.

"Hullo?" Luke mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  Michael could hear the excited, soprano voice of Luke's mother, Liz on the end of the line clearly.  She seemed to be in a great mood, Michael was hopeful that she wouldn't question why her normally-a-morning-person son now sounded like he just woke up from a sleeping spell.  Luke wasn't a good liar, headspace played no factor in that.

"Oh, hey, Mum.  How's it going?"  Luke said, cooly.  Much too different from how Luke would respond if Liz had called him three days earlier, and she noticed the difference.  There was a long enough silence on the other line to make Luke look at the phone and say 'hello' into it again.  Michael suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him because, surely, Liz would be concerned about what had happened to her highly dependant son while she and Andy were away, and Michael would be the one in question.

He briefly considered grabbing the phone off Luke, but what good would that do?  It would probably make Liz even more suspicious that something strange had happened to Luke while she was away, and that was the exact opposite of what he wanted- more suspicion.  Michael listened as hard as he could to Luke's and his Mum's conversation that wasn't very eventful so far.

"Mum?" Luke asked again.  Liz seemed to have shaken herself out of her trance, she sounded a bit dazed but continued to have a semi-normal interaction with Luke, asking him dangerous questions about how his week was going and what him and Michael had done together so far.  To Michael's relief, Luke gave a very vague description of the week's events, only mentioning the aquarium as the one big day trip they went on- which had the conversation occupied for a few minutes.  

Michael was so invested in their talk that he noticed when Liz called Luke 'Lukey', he flinched a little bit, and when asked about what else him and Michael had been doing together, a warm blush flooded Luke's cheeks, but he answered with non-descript words like, the park and,hanging around the house, which seemed to pacify Liz's intense curiosity at what Luke had been getting up to.  Michael chuckled to himself at the irony of that thought but what Luke had been getting "up" _for_ was a better structure for that sentence.

His anxiety felt unnecessary now because Luke seemed to know what he should and shouldn't reveal to his mother about their activities.  Michael had a faint whisper of hope that everything would work out between them and he wouldn't be thrown into loneliness and longing for Luke's company once his babysitter title was lifted and he was just a neighbour again.  

To be fair, he had complicated this to no end, he was the one who had sex with Luke in the first place, so he didn't really think he had the right to wish for an easy break between them.  A small part of Michael's mind dared to think about really trying for a relationship with the younger boy, but that was a laughable outcome that also made Michael feel very helpless when he thought about losing Luke after Sunday.  Three days, that was it, the end of their time together.

To Michael, there were two possible ways to approach the impending separation- one being to glut in Luke's company and the new dynamic added to their "relationship", while the other option, the more painful option in Mike's opinion, was to start the separation now, slowly, so that it might be easier for them both when the parent's came home.  But Michael was too selfish for that, he knew it was probably the right thing to do- but on the other hand- ripping a bandaid off quickly was the most painless way to do it.  

And he was decided, didn't really take much to convince himself of the outcome that would suit him best; so selfish.  Luke was almost done talking with Liz, and seemed to be happier, glowing a bit from speaking with his beloved Mother.  It made a slow smile spread across Michael's face, seeing Luke content like this was a breath of fresh air.

"She noticed something was different." Luke murmured as he threw his phone on the side table and crawled his way over to Michael- resting his head on the older boy's warm chest as they lay down together.

"I know." Michael whispered, toying with the cornsilk strands of hair mussed at the back of Luke's neck.  Luke purred at the feeling and snuggled deeper into the older boy's comforting chest.

"What are we gonna tell them?  I mean, they're gonna notice that something's different- you'll come visit me if they put me in an asylum right?" It was a joke, but Mike stiffened up.

"They're not going to put you in an asylum, Luke, haven't we already had that argument?  They're just going to pin it under the assumption that you're finally growing up.   And, maybe even that having me, and adult, around you as the reason you changed a bit."

Luke smirked, "Hmm, they might have to invite you back sometime then.  You're only the best influence for me, what, teaching me how to be an adult and all that." Luke growled playfully. 

Michael sighed, "It really should be criminal.  I've taken away all of your childishness and replaced it with a sex-hungry monster.  I'm the one getting locked away in an asylum now."

"As long as we're both in the asylum together, I think I'll survive."

"They aren't going to let me fuck you if we're both patients at the asylum, one of us would have to be mentally sane so they could take the other out for the day.  Only then would we be in the clear for sex." Michael smiled at the strangeness and impossibility of that situation, but it made Luke laugh.

"Of course, how could I be so blind." Luke rolled his eyes and pressed kisses along Michael's torso, slowly going lower.  Michael brought Luke's face up to his with a smirk.

"Don't you think we should eat some dinner before we do anything... else?" Michael's voice smiled, but he made no move to physically stop Luke from trailing his mouth lower and lower down his body.

"Psh, food shmood, 'm not hungry anyways," Luke smirked to himself, "I have all the food I need right here." And he pressed the palm of his hand against Michael's soft dick from under the sheets that gave an excited twitch.  He was clearly proud of his raunchy joke.

Michael's body and mind had very different ideas about the immediate future, food, or sex?  An interesting dilemma.  His body was leaning far more towards the sex option, but his mind told him that he would not be able to enjoy himself with regular pangs of hunger hitting him.  Luke continued to gently rub his hand along the warm bulge forming under his bed sheets.  If he didn't decide soon, he would have to forgo food altogether because there was no way he was trying to eat with a raging boner.

But Luke seemed to make the decision for him- his stomach snarled, loud enough for Michael to hear.  He gently grabbed Luke's wrist, stopping him from coaxing his dick to get harder and harder.

Luke looked robbed of his new favourite toy, "Hey, I was setting the mood."

Michael snorted, "Yeah, your stomach growling was really turning me on."  Luke looked slightly wounded.

Michael kissed him to make up for the interruption, letting his tongue slip in just a little bit- pretending that he was going to deepen the kiss, but as soon as Luke opened his mouth to intertwine his tongue with Mike's, the older boy pulled away, looking devious.

"You are unbelievable." Luke grumbled.

"I'm being trusted by your parents to keep you fed.  I think they would be a little put out if they realized I've been starving you."  Michael finished, getting up from the bed.  Luke said something unintelligible, but it sounded vaguely like 'starving me of your dick'.  Luke followed Michael down the stairs to the kitchen anyways, realising how hungry he actually was.

And that they were both very much naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's coming to sortof a close soon, so stay tuned for the next few chapters :-) as of now fuck the regular updates bc that's not happening as we can all see. i don't have an excuse other than I've been slacking so I'm trying to pick up the pace bc there's only 3 more days that Mike and Luke have together!
> 
> Also happy 2017!!! lol it's 22 days late for that bit that's ok :-)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about thermostats and SpongeBob and how Luke can't will his boner away

Upon realizing that both he and Michael were absolutely bare, Luke became a little shy.  He stopped in the doorway of Michael's room, not knowing how to proceed, while Michael ambled down the stairs in all of his naked glory.  But the older boy soon noticed the absence of Luke behind him and looked back, seeing Luke looking slightly scared and very red.

"C'mon, Luke, what's wrong." Michael said, not fully realizing how the younger boy must feel, this was all very new to him.  Luke stood there for a long moment, gripping the door frame with an uncertain expression clear in his eyes.  He grimaced a little and lifted his left hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

He started to speak, opening his mouth and taking in an audible breath before pausing and letting the breath back out, still not fully knowing how to phrase his sentence.  Michael lifted an eyebrow in question, prompting the boy to reveal what he seemed too embarrassed or otherwise unable to say.

"I...," Luke started again but trailed off, "...I don't know," he finished.  It was true, Luke didn't really know what was wrong, only that he felt very uncomfortable without even a little protection from the elements; namely Michael's wandering eyes.  They didn't look so much worried and confused now as they did smug and waiting.  Luke could see how Michael changed the angle of his body every so slightly in response to Luke's... physical excitement at the thought of being completely naked in front of each other without the clouding haze of lust to add the tinge of unreality to the situation.

"Don't be nervous," Michael smiled teasingly, still turning his body towards Luke who could now see clearly every inch of skin that covered the older boy's front, "we've both seen it all already,".  But his expression shifted a bit and softened, "We could wear robes if that would make you more comfortable?  I have one in my dresser and I'm sure that you do to-," but Michael's quickening babbling was cut off by Luke's voice, fractionally more confident.

"No, no I'm fine like this.  As you said, we've both seen it all before." Luke took a few hesitant steps away from the threshold of the bedroom, waiting for Michael to walk down ahead of him, but only finding that Michael's eyes were raking up and down Luke's naked body, making the younger boy blush all the way down his neck and chest.

"Red's your colour." Michael smirked as Luke glowed even redder with the compliment.

"Shut up Michael." Luke replied, half-hearted and a little wounded.  Michael snickered and galumphed down the stairs, his asscheeks jiggling with every heavy step he took down the staircase.  Luke was still very hard from Mike's teasing a few minutes ago, and had only gotten more uncomfortably hard when he realised that Michael could tell he was still hard while he had a soft semi going on.  Not enough to make him squirm while sitting, just firm enough not to be totally soft and limp.  But Luke thought that nobody could apply the work 'limp' to Michael's dick, no matter how soft.

Luke felt an accompanying throb from his lower regions and cursed himself for being so bad at controlling himself.  In his defense, he never really had to learn how.  Luke slowly descended the stairs, thinking about the intense bobbing coming from between his legs, it felt like he had a horizontal spring attached to him, he felt oddly out off balance.  He could hear Michael whistling in the kitchen and envied his perfect ease.  Luke wished he could be that smooth.

The floor boards were cold under his bare feet, and Luke noticed how the house was not at a nice enough temperature to be completely naked.  His parents weren't home, so nobody would be there to notice that he was turning the thermostat up in July- except for Michael who would probably just think it a good idea anyways.

Luke ambled slowly to one of the pale yellow walls and clicked open the cream coloured box secured there.  He didn't know exactly how to do this... actually he had never seen anybody set a thermostat before and had certainly never done it himself, which proposed a problem.  Should he ask Michael, or would Michael tease him for asking?  Mike would probably tease him for being cold in the middle of the summer and for not knowing how to do anything right- probably prompting him to make a joke about how less-than-competent he was.  Yes, Luke would definitely have to figure this one out himself.  

Luke did a quick once-over of the few buttons that were there and what they read and decided his course of action.  It didn't seem that daunting when he tried to make sense of it, and he thought for a second that he had done it- until a soft voice at his ear asked him why he thought it was necessary to set the house to 30 degrees.

"Jesus Christ, Michael!" Luke jumped out of his skin, his cock moving with him- but it was not the time to be thinking about his penis right now.  Luke knew that he didn't set the house for 30 degrees, he wasn't that stupid.  He had only put the temperature up three degrees.  From 20 to 23, he thought that was reasonable.

"Sorry, baby, but I saw you pressing the buttons and got nervous, I would hate to explain an extremely messed up electricity bill to your parents, not to mention the fact that we would probably get heat stroke." Michael spoke so calmly that Luke felt a bit of chagrin.  Michael spoke to him like he was a silly child doing something much too advanced for him but it was humorous to the grown ups.

"You could've warned me before you attacked me.  I think I just had a stroke right there," he admitted but looked a little sheepish when he realised that the thermostat didn't go up by number of degrees, you had to put in the temperature you wanted.  Immediately, Luke pouted realising his failure and how after all, Michael did have to correct his mistakes.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Lukey boy.  I doubt you've ever seen one of these in action before." Michael wrapped himself around Luke's frame after he spend approximately three seconds setting the thermostat back.  Luke looked up at him, confused.

"In action?" he echoed, his voice pulling up at the end to form a question, heavy with sarcasm.  This was a thermostat and Luke was sure that inanimate objects couldn't be in action at all.

"Yeah, you know, like how people are really protective over their heaters and stuff?" Michael waited expectantly for Luke's response, like he thought Luke was going to get the joke after that.  Luke knew his face looked as incredulous as ever.

"You've never seen that SpongeBob episode where Plankton messes with Mr. Krabs' thermostat and Mr. Krabs is, like, super possessive about it, he won't let anyone touch it..." Michael trailed off as Luke looked at him like he was crazy.

"No...?" Again, Luke's voice formed a question.  Michael just grumbled and dropped the subject as they walked to the kitchen.  Luke was seriously wondering where that came from until Michael started talking again.

"I can't believe you're still hard, you must have some superhuman ability to will your dick to stay up for as long as you want it." Michael said seriously.  Luke looked down and flushed, he was still hard, embarrassingly hard for someone who was just talking about thermostats and SpongeBob.  Luke suddenly wanted clothes very badly.

"Nothing wrong with that, baby, m'just surprised is all.  Anyways, what's for dinner?" Michael was spinning himself around on Luke's chair at the breakfast bar, looking very much like a kid, seeming to have forgotten about his very probing observations the second he said them.

Luke scoffed, "Whatever you're making."

Michael stopped spinning and frowned, "I've been cooking this whole week, I think I deserve a break," he smirked and continued, "and I've just been physically exerting myself and I'm quite tired and hungry." He tried to maintain an innocent expression while the meaning behind that sentence sunk into Luke's head.  Mike smiled teasingly as Luke blushed a deep red all the way down to his chest.

"Fuck off..." Luke mumbled and busied himself with digging around loudly in the pots and pans cupboard.  Michael had no complaints with this view, the backside of Luke was just as nice as the front. Luke was _still_ hard and Michael was starting to think that Luke enjoyed being looked at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I feel like these type of embarrassing convos about boners and how to work a thermostat actually have happened some time or another


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles are always a good idea for dinner

"You know, you could always get up off of your ass and help me make these." Luke said over his shoulder to Michael, who was sitting at the kitchen table behind him probably admiring his ass, Luke could feel the eyes and almost heard the drool dripping off Michael's mouth.

"Why don't you tell me what you're making and then I will decide if it's good enough to require my help.  Only the most delicate of dishes are worthy of the help of such class that is, Chef Michael." Luke could tell that Michael was spinning himself around on his chair now.

Luke scoffed and laughed, turning his torso in Michael's direction while stirring the batter together for waffles. "Are waffles a delicate enough dish for you, Chef Michael?" He finished sarcastically, turning back to the mixture that was just about ready to be spooned into the waffle maker and cooked.

Immediately Michael was at his side. "You never said anything about waffles before." He finished, seemingly excited now.

"Oh, so I guess waffles _are_ a delicate enough dish worthy of your class then, Chef?" Luke was still being sarcastic, looking for a spoon from the counter and scooping big globs of the milky batter onto the textured griddle and pressing the lid closed to cook it.  He turned fully to Michael now, hands gripping the edge of the counter while he rested his back against it as well.  Luke was perfectly at ease now but still throbbing between his legs.

Michael was standing over him as he turned and bracketed Luke with his arms. "Not as delicate as _you_." Michael said with a smirk as Luke blushed down to his chest once again.  Michael placed his palm to the heated skin and chuckled. Luke slapped it away self-consciously. "That doesn't even make and sense." He grumbled looking away from Michael's stare.

Michael smirked to himself, wanting to prolong the moment while Luke shrank back into the counter wishing the floor would eat him up. "You seemed very delicate when I... _fucked_ you this afternoon.  Had to make sure I didn't break you by accidentally snapping you in half with your legs so tight around my waste..." Michael said evilly, knowing the effect it was having on Luke's already hard cock.

Luke tried his best to remain casual. "You know, I'm never going to go soft with the kind of things you're saying to me right now.  How am I supposed to eat dinner with such an awful distracting thing between my legs?" Luke gestured to the ever-redder dick between his thighs.

Michael leaned down to Luke's ear. "Who said anything about eating dinner?"

Luke scoffed, unimpressed. " _You_ did, may I remind you.   _You_ were the one who stopped the fun with the sole purpose of feeding me!  And, I've gone to all his trouble to make waffles, so, we're eating before any more sex, Michael."  Luke smugly turned back to the waffle machine that was beeping while Michael dropped his hands and harrumphed while crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't pout.  You know you love waffles, plus, there's whipped cream in the fridge and chocolate chips in the pantry." Luke said absent-mindedly while spooning more batter in the waffle iron.  Michael's mood seemed to increase with that knowledge and he all but skipped over to grab the desirables.  Luke shook his head and smiled, Michael was so easily pleased sometimes.  Said boy returned to the counter with his toppings and grabbed the first waffle, putting it on a plate, drowning it in whipped cream and putting at least a handful of chocolate chips on the top.  Luke raised his eyebrows at Michael, wondering if that was still classified as a waffle anymore, or if all of the added sugar just made it candy.

Michael saw Luke's judgemental look and frowned at him. "I can feel you judging me."  Michael curled into himself a bit, protecting his waffle from Luke's speculative gaze.  

"I'm not judging you... just worrying about your health is all." Luke joked.

Michael scoffed and swallowed. "Excuse me, but I am _very_ healthy thank you very much."

"When was the last time you ate a halfway decent meal and did some exercise?" Luke asked lightly, with a playful edge to his tone, not wanting to offend him.

Michael put his hand on his hip. "Healthiness is _not_ measured by the length of time you can run on treadmill for or how many apples you eat." Michael said petulantly.

"Well how would you care to measure it?" 

"Stamina." Luke could hear the smirk in Michael's voice and he snorted at the ego- filled turn their conversation had taken.

"That's stupid." Luke laughed from the waffle iron, the amount of waffles was starting to pile up and Luke was getting very hungry watching Michael scarf down his portion.

"Care to test my theory...?" Michael said with a full mouth, spraying Luke with whipped cream.  Luke flicked the spots from his arm and glared at Michael.

"If you thought that would coax me into leaving dinner and coming with you, it didn't.  In fact I think I need a few extra minutes to get all of the whipped cream off of my arm that you got on me." Now it was Luke's turn to be petulant.

"I could always lick it off for you...?" Michael trailed off, letting the bait sit and feeling confident.

Luke turned his whole body towards Michael now with his one hand on his hip and a spatula in his other hand. "You are unbelievable.  Fifteen minutes ago you were forcing us to come down here to eat and now that I've make you food and I'm actually hungry, you decide that sex is more important than food after all.  Well, too late.  I am going to enjoy my waffles and if you try anything sneaky I won't hesitate to use my spatula..." He squinted at Michael and slowly turned back around. 

Michael was not deterred by this.  He was just as impatient for Luke to be done since he realized that this would not be a five minute affair.  It was time to play dirty. 

Michael walked slowly up to Luke who was facing towards the waffle iron, watching for the light to turn green and purposely ignoring Michael.  He snaked his arms around the younger boy's waist, placed his hands on Luke's hip bones, and plastering himself against his back.  He knew Luke could feel his dick here and he ran his fingertips up and down the tops of Luke's thighs and closer and closer to his crotch.

But as soon as Michael really went for it, he got hit in the arm by something hard, sharp and hot.  It was Luke's spatula.

"Wh- OW!  What was that for?" Michael moved away from Luke- who was chuckling darkly to himself- to rub his arm because that really hurt.

"I warned you.  I told you what would happen if you tried anything before I'd finished my waffles." Luke sassed, feeling maniacal.    

Michael sat down at the table to metaphorically lick his wounds while Luke took out the last waffle from the iron and unplugged the -now, in Michael's opinion, evil- machine.  Luke didn't even bother to join him at the table as he started to eat his waffle, only putting a dollop of whipped cream on and a few chocolate chips.  Luke had only finished half before Michael decided that enough was enough and Luke looked too good to just leave in the kitchen while Michael relieved himself.

Luke stood there, tall and gorgeous, cheeks and lips pink, licking whipped cream from his lips and completely ignoring his red dick that was leaking ever so slightly.  Michael gracelessly got up off of the chair, letting it scrape across the brown panelled wood flooring and walked determinately towards Luke who only looked up at Michael as he approached.  When Luke noticed the look on Michael's face his chewing slowed and he raised one eyebrow.

Michael kept walking towards him until he and Luke were flush together, he put his left hand on the small of Luke's back, and before Luke could react with more than a, "Hey-!", Michael took the half eaten waffle from Luke's hand, threw it down onto the counter and carried Luke away from the kitchen.

For someone who was so adamant about eating, Luke wrapped his legs around Michael's waist pretty quickly.

He still make a verbal fuss over being taken away from his dinner. "Excuse me, Michael, who do you think you are taking my waffle away like that, I-".  But Luke didn't get to finish his sentence because before he could counter Michael any further the older boy's lips were on his and a muffled moan was spilling from his mouth, effectively cutting him off. 

Michael smirked at Luke pointedly when he pulled away and Luke whined, chasing Michael's lips. "Thought so," was all he said before crushing his lips back to Luke and deepening the kiss until he had Luke rocking up and down in his grasp while he felt around for the stair railing.

When Michael pulled away from the kiss again, Luke made a proper fuss, which Michael responded to with, "Wouldn't want to fall down the stairs now would we?  What would your parents say if we both broke our legs and they found us naked together... knowing you, you would probably still be hard." Michael smiled as he teased. 

Luke rolled his eyes and gave Michael the flintiest glare he could manage. "You know what you are, Michael? Unbelievable."  But he couldn't help the tiny smile when it forced it's way through his lips as they ascended the stairs, safely as Michael wanted, and made their way towards Michael's room and inevitably, his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love writing their conversations so much, like, I know it's probably more interesting to just read the sex but making up their banter-y dialogue is super gratifying. Also, I'm still working on that second Muke fic I mentioned once upon a time and I know it's gonna be LONG like 20k words long and it's one chap so I'm excited to get that up in a few years lol. Anyways, hope ppl are having a good February :-)


	26. :)

Hello, been awhile. I don't have an excuse or anything as to why it's been like MONTHS since this has been updated. I'm having a fandom crisis atm so it could be a while before I re-inspire myself to start writing again.   
See you all soon-ish :-)


End file.
